Mi futuro me mostrará
by Sakamoto-chan
Summary: ¡Estúpido Natsu, cómo lo odio! ¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme de alguien como tú? Ojalá pudiera saber quién es mi amor verdadero, ojalá pudiera ver el futuro y verme a mi misma dentro de 10 años, saber qué vida llevo y con quién soy feliz, así me ahorraría todo este dolor que siento – más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Historia Nalu y Gale, pero más Nalu :)
1. Una mirada al futuro

_Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima._

_Todo el amor Nalu que vaís a leer a continuación pertenece a mi imaginación. Jijiji soy peor que Mira._

_Bueeeeno ahí va el primer capitulo, espero que lo disfutéis ^_^_

_¡Adoro el Nalu y el Gale!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una mirada al futuro**

- ¡Venga Lucy, sal ya de ahí! - dijo una peliblanca con una cara angelical.

- P-pero Mira, es que creo que te has pasado - respondió una avergonzada Lucy desde dentro del probador.

- Ara ara, no será para tanto.

Por fin las cortinas azules del probador se abrieron para revelar a una imponente rubia con un vestido rojo. Se trataba de un vestido de gala con una falda larga y lisa con una abertura hasta casi la cadera, que mostraba las sensuales piernas de la rubia, y en la parte de arriba un entramado de flores de encaje cubría los brazos y la zona delantera, dejando al descubierto el escote y algunas zonas de la cadera, además entre las flores de encaje había una tela transparente, por lo que revelaba bastante de las partes femeninas de Lucy. Podríamos decir que se trataba de un vestido pensado para atraer miradas, y más si se tenía un cuerpo tan despampanante como el de quien lo lucía en ese momento.

- Yo creo que estás preciosa Lu-chan- dijo una alegre peliazul.

- Eso lo dices porque tu vestido es mucho más normal, Levy.

La peliazul miró su vestido. Se trataba de un vestido plateado ajustado hasta la cadera, con una falda de vuelo corta, que apenas cubría sus muslos, y un escote en forma de corazón, adornado con una lluvia de pedrería de diferentes colores.

Levy hizo un mohín - Si tuviera tus tetas podría escoger un vestido como el tuyo.

- Pues Mira tiene unas tetas como las mías y su vestido no es tan revelador como el mío – dijo una desesperada Lucy, roja por la vergüenza de llevar tal vestido, que ya comenzaba a atraer las miradas del resto de los clientes de la tienda.

- Bueno Lucy – dijo la peliblanca con una sonrisa, que lucía un sencillo vestido largo azul – viniste en busca de mi ayuda para conquistar a Natsu, y está claro que hay que tomar medidas desesperadas para atraer la atención de Natsu.

Lucy se puso roja inmediatamente al oír aquellas palabras – B-bueno puede que tengas razón, me llevaré este vestido – dijo finalmente derrotada.

Así que las tres mujeres pagaron sus correspondientes vestidos y salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, ya que mañana sería un día agotador. Y es que mañana era la boda de Jet y Droy, nadie entendía como habían llegado hasta el matrimonio, pero la mayoría suponían que pasar tanto tiempo protegiendo juntos a Levy les había unido hasta aquel punto. Y la verdad parecían bastante felices, Lucy sintió envidia en ese momento, ¿por qué ella tenía tanta mala suerte en el amor? Lo único que quería era un hombre que la correspondiera y la mimara, ¿por qué se había tenido que fijar en alguien como Natsu, que no sabía ni el significado de la palabra amor?

Cuando Lucy llegó a su apartamento se derrumbó sobre su butaca, pensando en si Mira tendría razón y lograría llamar la atención de Natsu con ese vestido, que por cierto le había costado bastante más que el alquiler de un mes de su apartamento. Pagar ese vestido le había dolido bastante, aunque si el plan de Mira surtía efecto pensó que valdría la pena cada céntimo que había pagado.

El plan de Mira, especialista en hacer de celestina, consistía en comprar un vestido provocador que resaltara su cuerpo. Según ella, apareciendo así en la boda Natsu no tendría más remedio que sentir unos terribles celos por proteger a "su rubia" de las miradas lascivas de los demás hombres para, finalmente, llevarla a un lugar apartado, revelarle sus sentimientos y besarla apasionadamente. Cuando Mira relató su plan, sacado de lo más profundo de su ferviente imaginación, Lucy no pudo hacer otra cosa que contagiarse de esperanzas motivada por las palabras e ilusiones de la peliblanca, que hasta le obligó a pensar en el nombre de su primer hijo, que según ella no iba a tardar demasiado, dando por hecho que su plan iba a tener éxito sí o sí. ¿En qué momento se había dejado liar de aquella manera?

Cuanto más lo pensaba Lucy más inquieta se sentía, no sabía en que momento se había levantado del sillón y había empezado a dar vueltas por la habitación, pero ya eran las 11 de la noche, sería mejor que se fuera a dormir si no quería aparecer mañana con unas terribles ojeras y arruinar el plan.

Por fin el nuevo día llegó, la noche anterior a Lucy le había costado conciliar el sueño, pero cuando se miró al espejo suspiró aliviada al ver que su cara no reflejaba signos de cansancio, así que empezó a preparase y a vestirse para el gran momento.

Había quedado con Levy en que vendría a su casa esa mañana para ayudarle a hacerse un bonito peinado y a maquillarse. Pero cuando su amiga apareció su nerviosismo no hizo mas que incrementarse.

- Vamos Lu-chan, tranquilízate, verás como todo sale bien, estás preciosa, ¿qué puede salir mal?

- No sé Levy…. – dijo Lucy con una mueca de preocupación.

- Vamos, mírate al espejo – dijo Levy, muy satisfecha de su trabajo con el pelo y el maquillaje de su amiga.

- Waaaaaa – Lucy tenia los ojos abiertos como platos – ¿E-e-esa soy yo?

Su amiga le había hecho un recogido elegantísimo y había dejado caer algunos mechones que enmarcaban su cara, además lo había decorado con brillantes aquí y allá. Para el maquillaje había escogido un color rojo intenso para los labios y una sombra dorada para sus ojos, que destacaba su color chocolate, rematados con unas pestañas postizas y un delineado de ojos que en conjunto hacían ver sus ojos mucho más grandes.

- Esa eres tú – dijo satisfecha Levy – Y ya va siendo hora de irnos, ¿qué tal estoy yo?

Lucy miró a su amiga, hasta ese momento no se había fijado, pero Levy también estaba más bella que nunca, el vestido plateado destacaba las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo, y el maquillaje y el peinado que había escogido hacían que pareciera una muñeca.

- Estás guapísima, a Gajeel le va a encantar – dijo con una sonrisa picarona, consiguiendo sonrojar a la pequeña Levy.

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos yendo, no quiero llegar tarde a la boda de mis dos mejores amigos.

Así que las dos amigas salieron hacia el gremio. Levy empezó a hablar sobre la pareja que iba a contraer matrimonio en unas horas, en un intento de controlar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al gremio, que estaba más cerca de lo que Lucy recordaba, Lucy estaba temblando de los nervios.

- Vamos Lucy, ha llegado el gran momento – dijo Mira, saliendo de dios sabe dónde y regalándole a Lucy su sonrisa más amable.

Las puertas del gremio estaban abiertas, así que Lucy se tragó su nerviosismo y dio un paso dentro del gremio. Cuando estuvo dentro todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella, se oyeron varios Ohhh y Waaa, lo que denotó que el plan de Mira iba por buen camino y al menos atraía la atención de todos los demás miembros, o bueno, casi todos. Lucy buscó entre las miradas a cierto pelirosa, pero cuando lo encontró los ánimos se le fueron a los pies.

No solo era que Natsu no la estuviera mirando, es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había llegado. Estaba jugando con Happy a quién sabe qué, hasta que Gray dándose cuenta de la situación, le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza a Natsu para hacer que se girara.

- ¡Auch! – Gritó Natsu - ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo idiota?

Lucy se aclaró la garganta en un desesperado intento por llamar la atención de Natsu, y parece que lo consiguió, porque tanto Natsu como Happy corrieron hacia ella. Haciendo que Lucy por fin sonriera esperanzada. Natsu estaba guapísimo en su traje, era la primera vez que lo veía vestido así, y podría decirse que no le importaría que se vistiera así más a menudo, lo hacia ver como un verdadero adulto.

- Lucee, ¡has llegado en el momento perfecto!, Happy y yo estamos discutiendo sobre quién puede poner la mejor cara de tonto – ¡Aye! Dijo el gato azul.

Y en el momento en que los dos empezaron a hacer muecas raras intentando poner caras de tontos, las esperanzas de Lucy en el plan de Mira se fueron por la alcantarilla.

- ¡Tú Natsu, tú eres el más tonto! – Gritó la rubia, se fue con pasos firmes hasta la barra y se sentó completamente derrotada.

- ¡Já! Te lo dije Happy, yo soy el mejor – dijo Natsu dando saltos de alegría por las palabras de su amiga, ya que el creyó que le habían otorgado la victoria.

- Vamos Lucy, no te desanimes, aún queda mucho día por delante – le dijo Mira guiñándole un ojo a la decaída Lucy. – Bueno chicos – dijo dirigiéndose a todos- salgamos hacia la iglesia que parece que ya estamos todos. – Y junto al maestro, lideró la marcha hacia la iglesia.

La boda fue una hermosa celebración, muchas chicas lloraron cuando los novios se dieron el sí quiero, y se escucharon vítores, aplausos y gritos de: ¡qué vivan los novios! Pero después de la ceremonia, llegó la hora del banquete, y allí estaba Lucy, sentada en una mesa escuchando las palabras que Levy estaba dedicando a sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido Lu-chan? – Lucy se sorprendió cuando su amiga llego a su lado para preguntarle sobre el discurso, la verdad es que no había prestado demasiada atención, sumida en sus pensamientos. Es cierto que muchos hombres la habían mirado de forma lasciva durante todo el día, incluso habían llegado a insinuarle cosas, cosas que preferiría no haber oído, pero parecía que Natsu estaba ciego, o al menos que no quería ver aquellas cosas. ¿Significaba eso qué ella no le importaba?

- Ha sido precioso Levy – le dijo con una sonrisa. Parece que su amiga se contentó con esto y fue a sentarse en su lugar junto a Gajeel, quien la recibió con una palmada en el hombro.

- Lo has hecho genial enana – alcanzó a escuchar Lucy de la boca de Gajeel. Parece que su amiga tampoco lo tenia fácil para conquistar a su hombre, eso la hizo sentirse menos sola.

Un sonriente Natsu la sacó de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa y la mano tendida. – Vamos Lucee - ¿Quién podía resistirse a aquella sonrisa de Natsu? Lucy desde luego no, además en ese momento había empezado a sonar una preciosa música y algunas parejas habían empezado a bailar junto a los novios en el centro de la sala.

Lucy no podía parar de sonreír mientras Natsu la llevaba cogida de la mano a la pista de baile. Legaron y entraron a la pista, Lucy estaba como en una nube, pero, un momento, ¡si ya no estaban en la pista de baile! Natsu había arrastrado a Lucy por toda la pista de baile hasta la mesa del buffet.

- Lucee, necesito que me ayudes a llevar comida a la mesa, yo solo no puedo, y tengo mucha hambre. – dijo Natsu haciendo un puchero.

- Pero si ya hemos comido, ¿cómo puedes seguir con hambre? – Aquello no podía estar pasando, no a ella, Lucy sentía ganas de llorar en aquel momento, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Natsu empezó a colocarle platos sobre las manos.

Le colocó platos llenos de comida en las manos, muchos platos, Lucy pensaba que aquello desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad. Natsu cargaba otros tantos platos repletos de comida en sus brazos.

- Creo que con esto será suficiente – dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

Con tanto peso en los brazos Lucy tenia muchas dificultades para andar y para mirar al frente, así que no vio el carro de comida que tenía delante y tropezó con él. Voló comida por todas partes, pero lo peor fue que ella también voló y aterrizó en la tarta nupcial, destrozándola por completo, y por supuesto, arruinando su vestido.

Todos se giraron al oír el estruendo, Lucy estaba tan roja como su vestido, no podía moverse del shock, y de repente empezó a oír unas carcajadas. Ver a Natsu al borde de las lágrimas de tan fuerte que estaba riendo fue demasiado para ella. Se levantó como pudo, se quitó los trozos de tarta de su pelo y de su vestido y se dirigió hacia Natsu, quien aún se reía, y le dio un manotazo a su torre de platos, provocando que todos cayeran al suelo.

Todo el gremio los miraba sin atreverse a decir nada.

- ¿Lucee qué haces? Ahora tendremos que ir a por más comida – le dijo el pelirosa con un puchero mirando toda la comida tirada por el suelo.

Lucy se fue sin siquiera mirar a Natsu y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los novios.

- Lo siento muchísimo, he arruinado vuestra tarta y vuestra boda, lo siento de veras. Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Lucy casi al borde de las lagrimas.

- No importa Lucy de verdad, ¿tú te encuentras bien? Eso es lo importante – dijo un preocupado Droy.

Lucy asintió como pudo y salió corriendo del salón de bodas, dejando muchos rostros preocupados tras ella. El aire frio de la calle le golpeó en la cara, ya era de noche. Siguió corriendo sin rumbo, simplemente quería alejarse de aquel lugar. No se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a llorar, pero unas saladas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, arruinando completamente el maquillaje de Levy.

- ¡Estúpido Natsu, cómo lo odio! ¿Cómo ha podido comportarse de esa manera? – se detuvo de repente sobre un puente del río de Magnolia - ¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme de alguien como tú? Siempre pensé que mi primer amor sería el único, pero parece que todas esas fantasías son solo patrañas, parece que me he hecho demasiadas ilusiones – dio un puñetazo de rabia a la barandilla- Ojalá pudiera saber quién es mi amor verdadero, ojalá pudiera ver el futuro y verme a mi misma dentro de 10 años, saber qué vida llevo y con quién soy feliz, así me ahorraría todo este dolor que siento – más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

No vio la sombra que salió del callejón cercano al puente y que se situó detrás de ella.

- ¿He oído bien, estás sufriendo por amor pequeña? – la voz de la anciana la sorprendió, pero antes de poder decir nada la anciana siguió hablando – yo puedo ayudarte, puedo mostrarte tu tan ansiado futuro – estiró una mano para secarle una lagrima que caía en ese momento por su mejilla.

- ¿Mi futuro? – sollozó Lucy.

- Así es pequeña, acompáñame y yo te lo mostraré – la anciana echó a andar, pero Lucy dudó – vamos ¿qué tienes que perder? – dijo la anciana.

Lucy estaba tan rota por la rabia que la siguió hasta una pequeña puerta en el callejón. Entraron a una estancia cubierta de alfombras, en la que lo que más destacaba era un gran espejo que abarcaba toda una de las paredes.

- Aquí – dijo la anciana, situándose al lado del espejo – mira aquí.

- Un momento – Lucy detuvo sus pasos - ¿Por qué hace esto, qué quiere de mi?

- Eres muy hermosa chiquilla, y no me gusta ver a chiquillas como tu llorar por amor, eso me hace sentir muy triste y más vieja de lo que ya soy. Ahora acércate.

La anciana tocó con su dedo corazón el espejo y pronunció unas palabras que Lucy no logro entender. Una imagen empezaba a formarse en el espejo, y sin darse cuenta Lucy se había situado frente a él.

Lucy empezaba a ver una imagen borrosa en el espejo, estaba tan ensimismada mirando que no se percató de cuando la anciana llego por detrás y la empujó. Lucy puso sus manos dispuesta a chocar con el espejo, pero en vez de eso, lo atravesó.

Lucy calló de culo al suelo, ¿dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor y suspiró aliviada al reconocer las calles de Magnolia.

Instintivamente se dirigió las manos a la tripa, ya estaba embarazada de 7 meses y no se lo perdonaría si le pasaba algo a su bebé. Una anciana le tendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse en pié.

- ¿Estás bien chiquilla? – le preguntó la anciana.

- S-sí, creo que sí – Lucy se puso en pie, se sentía un poco mareada y desorientada, pero supuso que era debido al embarazo, así que le dio las gracias a la anciana y echó a andar de nuevo.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el primer cap, espero que os haya gustado._

_Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o correción por favor sed amables._

_Estoy muy nerviosa porque es mi primer fanfic, siempre me ha encantado leerlos e imaginar historias, especialmente de amor, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a escribir uno :)_

_Si dejáis reviews positivas postearé antes el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	2. Una pesadilla demasiado real

**Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Lo subo rápido para que no os quejéis :P**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews, me han dado muchos ánimos ^_^**

**mikori****: muchas gracias, me alegra muchísimo que te guste**

**SoulPolaris****: sí, Natsu puede ser a veces un completo idiota . pero aún así lo queremos. Lo del embarazo es que quise que se quedara así como un misterio jujuju. A ver si con este capítulo logras descifrar algo más.**

**Little Luce****: me alegra que te guste. Todos sabemos que Natsu es un poco tonto cuando se trata de sentimientos... A mi me pareció una gran idea juntar a Jet y Droy, ahora Gajeel tendrá campo abierto para conquistar a Levy jujuju Y bueno, sobre el embarazo de Lucy poco a poco iremos averiguando cosas :)**

**Os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una pesadilla demasiado real**

- Qué extraño… - pensó Lucy – ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder? En fin, la doctora Polyushka siempre dice que es normal sentirse mareada debido al embarazo – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos - ¡¿Ehhh?! Pero si ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuando se ha hecho de noche, será mejor que me de prisa.

Empezaba a hacer frio, así que Lucy se cubrió con su capa, se trataba de una capa negra con mangas que la cubría por completo, había sido un regalo y le tenía mucho cariño. Se aseguró de cubrirse bien, lo último que quería era que su pequeñín cogiera frio. Puso una de sus manos sobre la abultada tripa.

- Ahora si que estamos calentitos, ¿verdad? – le dijo a su bebé con una sonrisa.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, así que apuró su marcha por las calles de Magnolia. Se alegró por fin de ver la puerta de su casa, sacó las llaves de su bolso, pero cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta, alguien la interrumpió.

- ¡Lucee! – gritaron Natsu y Happy al unísono. Venían corriendo, y cuando llegaron al lado de Lucy tardaron un poco en recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Vaya susto me habéis dado chicos! – dijo Lucy – no pensé que volveríais tan pronto.

- Lucee, por fin te encontramos – dijo Natsu jadeando – Mira y Erza se pusieron hechas una furia. Mira vino hacia mí en su forma de demonio, y Erza empezó a sacar sus espadas y me dijo: "más vale que te asegures de que Lucy se encuentra bien" – dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de Erza, cosa que a Lucy le hizo gracia y soltó una carcajada. Natsu y Happy se miraron extrañados.

- Bueno, es cierto que hoy me he sentido un poco mareada, pero de verdad que me siento bien – dijo Lucy mientras ponía una de sus manos en el rostro de Natu y le regalaba una de sus sonrisas más tiernas, lo último que quería era preocupar a Natsu.

Éste puso su mano sobre la de Lucy y le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que Lucy se sintiera segura, ¿qué tendrían aquellas sonrisas?

- ¿Entonces no estás enfadada? – dijo el gato extrañado.

- Claro que no, ¿o a caso debería? – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose al gato mientras levantaba una ceja – de todas formas, ¿se puede saber de dónde venís con esas pintas? – refiriéndose al traje de Natsu, completamente manchado de restos de comida. No les dio tiempo a contestar puesto que Lucy siguió hablando – Bueno, ya me lo contaréis luego, será mejor que entre, Ryuu está dentro y me estará esperando – así que sin más dilación Lucy abrió la puerta.

Natsu y Happy se quedaron atrás sorprendidos.

- Natsu, Lucy está muy rara – dijo el gato azul preocupado - ¿Tú sabes quién es Ryuu? ¿Crees que será el novio de Lucy?

Natsu únicamente apretó los puños en respuesta, puesto que oyeron un fuerte grito proveniente de dentro de la casa y corrieron a ver que es lo que sucedía.

- Como ese tal Ryuu le haya hecho algo a Lucy, lo voy a… - pero interrumpió sus palabras al entrar a la casa y encontrarse con que no había nadie y todo estaba completamente normal, bueno, excepto porque Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo temblando y señalando los muebles de la casa como si fueran a atacarla.

- Lucy, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Natsu preocupado.

- Natsu, la casa, está…. está… no está como siempre ¿crees que alguien haya podido entrar? – dijo mirando a Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos.

Natsu volvió a revisar la habitación, no notó nada extraño, miró a su pequeño amigo felino y éste le negó con la cabeza, definitivamente era verdad que Lucy estaba muy rara. De repente oyeron otro grito.

- ¡Ahhhh! Ryuu, ¡puede haberle ocurrido algo! – gritó Lucy de nuevo – Ryuu Ryuu – empezó a llamar por toda la casa, al no obtener respuesta volvió donde estaban sus dos amigos - debemos darnos prisa e ir al gremio para ver si está allí o los demás saben algo de lo que haya podido ocurrir – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Acto seguido salió corriendo de la casa.

Natsu y Happy la siguieron muy preocupados. Corrieron hasta el gremio sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero cuando llegaron a la entrada Lucy los detuvo.

- Yo entraré dentro y preguntaré, vosotros id a la parte de atrás por favor, tal vez haya podido ir allí – dijo Lucy sollozando. Sus dos amigos la vieron tan preocupada que no tuvieron otro remedio que hacer lo que ella les dijo y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del gremio.

Lucy empujó las puertas del gremio y entró. Pero lo que se encontró al entrar le hizo parpadear varias veces extrañada, ¿acaso estaban celebrando algo?, había muchas flores, mesas con comida por toda la sala común del gremio y todo el mundo vestía elegantemente. No recordaba que hoy se celebrara algo.

- Lucy, ¡has vuelto! Gracias a dios que estás bien, nos tenias muy preocupadas – su amiga Levy vino corriendo junto con Erza y Mira.

- Espero que el cabeza hueca de Natsu se haya disculpado por su comportamiento – dijo Erza alzando el puño indicando que cómo la respuesta fuera negativa le iba a propinar una buena paliza.

- Lucy, aún estás llorando. ¿Ha ocurrido algo más? – era Mira la que hablaba ahora al ver la cara de desesperación de su amiga.

- Ryuu, Ryuu ha desaparecido. ¿Ha venido por aquí? ¿Lo habéis visto? Cuando he llegado a casa todo estaba diferente y… y Ryuu no estaba – dijo mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Todo el gremio observaba ahora la situación sin atreverse a decir nada. Levy se dio cuenta de la situación y dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros:

- No ocurre nada, Lucy sólo se siente un poco mareada, eso es todo. Seguid bebiendo a la salud de los novios – Y acto seguido miró a Mira y a Erza y les indicó con la cabeza que era mejor sacar a Lucy de allí.

Erza cogió a Lucy por los hombros y las 4 se dirigieron fuera del gremio, fuera de las miradas de sus compañeros. Sentaron a Lucy en un banco y fue Levy la que empezó a hablar.

- Lucy cálmate, no entendemos muy bien que ha pasado – sus dos compañeras asintieron.

- ¿Quién es Ryuu, Lucy? – preguntó Erza.

Entonces Lucy la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- E-Erza, no es momentos de bromas, estoy muy preocupada. Me refiero a Ryuu, mi hijo mayor – dijo Lucy casi gritando al final.

Las otras 3 chicas se miraron muy confundidas.

- Lucy, cariño – dijo Mira arrodillándose al lado de Lucy y secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo – cuando estuvimos hablando del plan para conquistar a Natsu…. Bueno… se que me emocioné un poco y estuvimos barajando algunos posibles nombres para tu primer hijo, pero sólo eran eso, nombres. No quiero decepcionarte – dijo Mira casi llorando – pero Ryuu no existe, al menos todavía.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! – gritó Lucy levantándose del banco.

Levy miro a Erza y a Mira, ¿acaso Lucy estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas de preocupación y abrazó a su amiga Lucy con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cuando lo hizo notó algo extraño, se separó de su amiga y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Lucy, ¿podrías quitarte la capa que llevas? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora Levy? – pero hizo lo que su amiga le pidió.

Cuando dejó su capa sobre el banco y se dirigió a sus 3 amigas vio que las 3 tenían las manos sobre sus bocas, muy sorprendidas, como si la vieran por primera vez.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Lucy preocupada, no entendía a que venía todo eso, ¿acaso no habían oído que Ryuu estaba desaparecido?

- Lu-Lu-Lucy, ¿qué es eso? – dijo Erza muy roja señalando a su abultada tripa.

- Lu- chan, si es una broma, ya no tiene gracia, nos estás asustando – habló Levy con tono de preocupación.

- Ara ara – dijo Mira con una sonrisa – así que todo era una broma Lucy, ¿quieres llamar la atención de Natsu o algo así? Estaba empezando a preocuparme. ¿Qué te has puesto ahí debajo? – acto seguido le levantó la camiseta a Lucy. Cuando lo hizo, Erza casi se desmaya de la impresión. Mira le puso la mano encima de la tripa a su amiga – Lucy ¿es que acaso… Estás embarazada? – dijo mirando a Lucy, esperando una respuesta negativa a pesar de la gran evidencia que tenía bajo su mano.

- ¡Pues claro que lo estoy! – dijo Lucy bajándose la camiseta y volviendo a colocarse la capa - ¿A que viene todo esto? Ya sabéis todas de sobra que estoy embarazada de 7 meses.

Sus amigas se dirigieron una mirada incrédula. En aquel momento Natsu llegó corriendo desde la parte de atrás del gremio. Lucy no podía creer lo que sus amigas estaban diciendo. Natsu era su salvación, él la ayudaría. Por lo que corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en sus brazos.

Natsu tardó unos instantes en reaccionar y devolverle el abrazo. Tras unos instantes Lucy se separó y le dijo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas:

- Natsu, Levy, Erza y Mira me están asustando. Dicen que no saben quién es Ryuu. Por favor, explícaselo tú, diles que ha desaparecido y que hay que buscarlo.

Natsu tenía el rostro roto por el dolor de ver a su querida Lucy en ese estado.

- Lucy, lo siento, no se quien es ese tal Ryuu, pero si es tan importante para tí, te prometo que lo encontraremos.

Al oír aquellas palabras Lucy se alejó de Natsu con un rostro que reflejaba el más profundo terror. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso todo aquello era una horrible pesadilla? Sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y su conciencia la abandonó.

Únicamente los brazos de Natsu la salvaron de caer sobre el suelo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasará con Lucy, porqué está embarazada? ¿Por qué sólo ella conoce a Ryuu? Chan chan.**

**Perdón si es corto, pero así os dejo con más ganas de leer el próximo (modo maligno activado) :P**

**Si me dejáis reviews subiré antes el siguiente.**


	3. Un sueño demasiado real

**Aquí llega el tercer capítulo recién salido del horno, creo que os va a gustar jujuju**

**Death96****: bueno bueno aún quedan cosas por descubrir :P**

**SoulPolaris****: yo no voy a decir nada, tendrás que descubrirlo tú jijiji**

**Little Luce****: me alegro que te gustara el cap ^_^ **

**joakiiin-14****: yo a veces también desearía que le dieran una paliza a Natsu, desde luego hay ocasiones en que se lo merece.**

**Porfasube'fanfic: no sufras más, aquí lo tienes**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Un sueño demasiado real**

- ¡Ahhhh! – Gritó Lucy mientras se estrellaba contra el suelo - ¡Auch! – Se frotó las manos y los brazos doloridos por el golpe.

Se levantó y miró extrañada hacia todas partes. Se encontraba de nuevo en el puente, era de noche y no había nadie alrededor.

- Qué extraño… Juraría que hace un momento estaba en la habitación de aquella extraña anciana. Tal…tal vez me quedé dormida en el puente y lo soñé todo – pensó dubitativa, intentando buscar una explicación que la satisficiera – Será mejor que vuelva al gremio, no es seguro que me quede aquí – dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

Hecho a correr hacia el gremio, pero sólo pudo dar dos pasos, puesto que tropezó con su vestido y calló de nuevo al suelo.

- ¡No puede ser! – Se sentó en el suelo y se frotó las rodillas, ya que había caído sobre ellas.

Fue entonces cuándo en su mente volvió a resonar la risa de Natsu, risa que había sido provocada por la caída de Lucy sobre la tarta de bodas de Jet y Droy. Unas tímidas lágrimas volvieron a caer de sus ojos. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano y se sorprendió cuando encontró sus manos y sus antebrazos llenos de restos de maquillaje.

- Será mejor que me lave todo esto, debo tener un aspecto horrible – Se levantó del suelo aún dolorida por las dos caídas y se dirigió a la fuente que se encontraba al final del puente. Se lavó la cara, las manos y los antebrazos con decisión. Después sacó un trapo de su bolsito e intentó lavar las manchas de tarta de su vestido. No consiguió eliminar todas las manchas, pero al menos consiguió disimular las manchas más grandes. Suspiró cuando vio que eliminar los restos de tarta por completo era imposible, así que decidió dirigirse a casa.

Se tomó su tiempo para llegar a casa, no tenía ninguna razón para correr, y desde luego no tenía ganas de volver a caer, ya había tenido suficientes caídas en un mismo día.

Miró la puerta de su casa, sacó las llaves de su bolsito, pero antes de abrir dirigió su vista hacia ambos lados de la calle.

- ¡Eres una ilusa! Nadie va a venir corriendo a buscarte o preguntarte cómo estás – finalmente se resignó y abrió la puerta de su casa.

Caminó a oscuras hasta su sillón preferido, no le apetecía ver su horrendo aspecto, así que ni se molestó en encender la luz.

Se acurrucó en el sillón, aún con el vestido puesto, y se durmió entre sollozos silenciosos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeee! ¡Quiero el desayunoooo!

Lucy abrió los ojos desconcertada, alguien la estaba zarandeando para despertarla. Se frotó los ojos, y cuando consiguió enfocar a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella vio que se trataba de un niño, diría que de entre uno años como mucho. Se incorporó en el sillón, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca sonó el timbre de la casa.

Aquel niño extraño corrió a abrir la puerta. Lucy no entendía nada, ¿acaso seguía dormida? Una sonriente pareja lo saludó desde la puerta.

- ¡Hola pequeño Ryuu! Veo que hoy has despertado lleno de energía – dijo la mujer sonriendo.

- ¡Hola tía Levy! – un momento ¿aquel niño había dicho Levy? Lucy miró con atención a la pareja.

- Enano, como le prometí a tu tía Levy hoy me toca llevarte por ahí – esta vez habló el hombre- para que tu madre y tu tía "disfruten de una mañana de mujeres" – esto último lo dijo poniendo una voz muy aguda, como queriendo imitar a una mujer. La mujer le dirigió una mirada asesina, a lo que el hombre respondió con una sonrisa y dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¡Bieeeeeen! Hoy toca divertirse con el tío Gajeel – gritó el niño al que habían llamado Ryuu.

Lucy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Aquellos eran Levy y Gajeel? ¿Qué hacían en su casa? ¿¡Y juntos?! Se limitó a observar la escena en silencio.

- Mizu, ¿acaso no piensas saludar a tu tía Lucy? – Una pequeña niña de pelo negro, de una edad parecida a Ryuu, salió de detrás de Gajeel, le dedicó a Lucy un rápido saludo con la mano y volvió a esconderse detrás de Levy – Bueno, ya sabes que no es muy habladora – dijo excusando a la pequeña. Levy se quedó mirando a Lucy, como esperando alguna respuesta. Al no obtenerla miró a Gajeel, éste le respondió levantando los hombros, en señal de interrogación.

- Tío Gajeel, quiero comer algo, mamá no me dio de cenar ayer, y hoy ha dormido tanto que tampoco me ha dado desayuno. ¿Podemos ir al sitio de los gofres? – dijo Ryuu con mirada suplicante.

- Claro enano – le revolvió el pelo al niño y acto seguido Gajeel miró a Lucy con cara de preocupación, la examinó durante unos segundos y proclamó – Será mejor que os deje a solas ya – Le dio un beso a Levy, cosa que hizo que Lucy abriera los ojos como platos – Nos vemos Coneja – se despidió y desapareció con ambos niños por la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy? – Levy se dirigió hasta donde ella estaba - ¿qué haces vestida así? ¿has vuelto a utilizar un hechizo de cambio de aspecto? Ya te he dicho que aunque el estúpido de Natsu te diga que estás gorda no es cierto. A mi me gusta tu aspecto normal, vamos, deshaz el hechizo – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hechizo? – fue la única respuesta de Lucy.

- Lu-chan, ¿ocurre algo que debería saber?, ni siquiera has dicho buenos días y Ryuu dice que no ha comido desde ayer, eso me preocupa – no obtuvo respuesta – Lucy, exijo que me expliques de una vez qué está pasando.

Lucy empezó a balbucear cosas, pero Levy únicamente entendió algunas palabras sueltas: sueño, anciana, puente, boda y tarta.

- Lucy, tranquilízate, ¿qué dices que ha pasado en un sueño con una tarta de bodas? No entiendo nada.

- Levy, creo que estoy soñando ahora mismo –dijo finalmente Lucy en un susurro con una risita nerviosa - Mira esta casa, es mi casa pero todo está diferente. Un niño me ha despertado pidiendo comida. ¡Y luego va y Gajeel te da un beso! – dijo mientras agitaba sus manos.

Levy miró a su amiga con incredulidad. Algo le había tenido que pasar para que se encontrara en ese estado. Tal vez se tratara de algún efecto secundario del embarazo.

- Lu-chan ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te parece si vamos al médico? – dijo preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

- ¡No necesito ir a ningún médico, lo único que quiero es despertar! ¡Todo empezó con aquella anciana del puente! Tal vez si vuelvo al puente…. ¡Eso es!

- ¿Qué anciana? ¿De qué puente hablas?

- ¡Debemos ir al puente, allí fue donde conocí a la anciana que me empujó al espejo! – dijo Lucy con desesperación.

- Lucy, explícame con calma de que estás hablando – Lucy se levantó y la agarró por la mano y la arrastró hasta la puerta de la casa.

- Te lo explico por el camino – y salió corriendo con su amiga a rastras.

Cuando llegaron al puente Levy se limito a oír la historia de la anciana sin interrumpir a su amiga. Cuando terminó de hablar lo único que dijo fue:

- Llévame hasta la habitación de la anciana.

Lucy asintió, miró a su alrededor hasta que vio el callejón al que le había llevado la anciana y corrió con Levy hasta allí. Luego buscó la pequeña puerta por la que se habían metido, y suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

- Es aquí – dijo Lucy a su amiga mientras ambas entraban a la pequeña habitación.

Levy entró detrás de Lucy a la habitación, y el polvo hizo que tosiera un par de veces. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación a oscuras, llena de polvo y telarañas y con el suelo lleno de alfombras. No pudo llegar a ver nada más, puesto que la única luz que entraba era la que provenía de la puerta.

Levy gritó la palabra "luz" e inmediatamente de sus manos salió una escritura que iluminó la pequeña habitación. Levy entrecerró sus ojos y vio que en la pared del fondo habían los restos de lo que parecía ser un espejo. Ambas se acercaron a la pared y vieron que el espejo estaba completamente roto y los trozos habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo.

- No puede ser… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? – Lucy examinaba el espejo roto casi al borde del llanto.

- Lu-chan, es importante que me escuches – su amiga la miró y asintió - ayúdame a recoger todos los trozos de espejo que podamos coger, creo que tengo un libro sobre espejos mágicos, es mejor que examine el espejo con detenimiento.

Lucy y Levy se pusieron de inmediato a la tarea y Levy se guardó todos los trozos en su bolso, que resultó tener un hechizo de espacio, por lo que los trozos cupieron sin problema.

- Mientras yo examino el espejo será mejor que vayas a casa y te calmes, en cuanto tenga algo claro iré a buscarte, intentaré no tardar. ¿De acuerdo? – Lucy asintió – bien pues nos vemos luego – ambas salieron de la habitación se despidieron con un abrazo y Lucy dirigió sus pasos a su casa, o al menos la que ella creía que era su casa. Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que le estaba sucediendo, era demasiado extraño.

Cuando llegó volvió a derrumbarse sobre el sofá, empezó a examinar la habitación, todo le era extraño. Pero interrumpió sus pensamientos ya que escuchó ruidos provenientes del cuarto de baño. Al principio se quedó quieta en el sillón, pero al rato decidió que era mejor ir a investigar, puesto que si todo aquello era un sueño no tenía nada que perder. Se levantó pero cuando estaba a dos pasos de la puerta, ésta se abrió de repente.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya estas en casa Lucee! – Lucy se quedó petrificada. ¡Natsu acababa de salir de su baño e iba cubierto únicamente por una toalla en la cadera! Decididamente todo aquello era un sueño – He vuelto antes de la misión, pero pensé que hoy te habrías ido a pasar el día con Levy.

- ¿Y que tal la misión? – Lucy tenia la mente completamente en blanco, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Bueno, nada difícil, patearle el culo a unos cuantos tipos - de repente Natsu se quedó mirándola fijamente - ¿Has estado jugando de nuevo con los hechizos de cambio de aspecto? ¿Qué te has puesto? – Natsu se acercó a ella examinándola detenidamente- ¡Ah sí! Recuerdo ese vestido, ¿es el de la boda de Jet y Droy verdad? – Lucy se limitó a asentir, Natsu estaba peligrosamente cerca – Aquel día estabas guapísima y extremadamente sexy, creo que nunca te lo llegué a decir – Natsu volvió a sonreírle y de repente… ¡la cogió de la cadera y la atrajo hacia el!

Lucy no sabía como reaccionar ¿en qué clase de sueño se estaba convirtiendo aquello?

- N-Natsu ¿qué haces?

- Pues disfrutar del vestido ¿no te parece? – acto seguido empezó a besarla por el cuello, Lucy simplemente se dejó llevar, nunca había tenido este tipo de sueños y quería saber hasta dónde la llevaba su imaginación.

Natsu siguió besándola hasta subir a la mandíbula, mordiendo aquí y allá. Lucy empezó a jadear y a gemir levemente ante los mordiscos, cosa que hizo que Natsu sonriera e intensificara sus besos. ¿Era normal que un sueño fuera tan real? Sentía cada beso de Natsu en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Lucy no quiso quedarse atrás y puso sus manos en el pecho de Natsu, sintiendo sus músculos, acariciándolo. Parece que aquello no desagradó a Natsu puesto que empezó a desabrocharle la cremallera del vestido. Sus besos siguieron la forma de su mandíbula, estaba a punto de hacer los labios de Lucy suyos…..

Pero de repente sonó el timbre e hizo que Lucy reaccionara y detuvo a Natsu.

- Natsu, han llamado al timbre, será mejor que abramos – dijo jadeando.

- Pues que llamen todo lo que quieran, estamos ocupados – y volvió a atraer a Lucy hacia sus brazos.

- ¡Lu-chan! ¡Soy yo Levy! ¡Abre, he descubierto algo importante! - gritaron desde detrás de la puerta.

Natsu chasqueó la lengua molesto, pero finalmente soltó a Lucy y volvió al baño, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Lucy y decirle:

- Luego seguimos por dónde nos hemos quedado, será mejor que no huyas – y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa traviesa.

Lucy sintió sus piernas como gelatina mientras observaba como Natsu se metía en el baño. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Sacudió su cabeza y abrió la puerta.

- Lu-chan, por fin. He descubierto algo que – de repente se interrumpió al ver a su amiga jadeando – ¿estás bien? – Lucy asintió – bueno, no importa, será mejor que vengas conmigo a la biblioteca del gremio, he descubierto algo muy importante sobre el espejo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero del gremio.

- ¿Mizu, a que no me pillas? – dijo a carcajadas un pequeño niño rubio a su compañera de juegos, corriendo hacia el interior del gremio.

- Cuidado hijos – dijo el anciano maestro del gremio que casi había sido arroyado por ambos niños - ¿Y tu de que te ríes? – le dijo a Gajeel que estaba riéndose ante la situación desde uno de los bancos.

- ¡Vamos viejo! Son niños, es normal que vayan sin cuidado.

- Espero que estos niños salgan a sus madres… - dijo el maestro para sus adentros, y observó como ambos niños subían las escaleras del gremio apartando todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ryuu corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, cuando llegó arriba decidió entrar a la biblioteca del gremio ya que pensó que sería el lugar ideal para esconderse por sus múltiples pasillos. Además nunca entraba nadie a excepción de su tía Levy. Corrió entre las múltiples estanterías pero tuvo que frenar en seco ya que algo le obstruía el paso era un… ¿un espejo? Se paró justo enfrente contemplando su reflejo, parecía como que el espejo había sido reconstruido.

Mizu llegó corriendo por detrás y cuando vio que Ryuu estaba parado pensó que era el momento perfecto para pillarlo por sorpresa, por lo que corrió más rápido, sin percatarse del gran espejo que había frente a ellos.

Tropezaron y fueron a chocarse con el gran espejo, o eso pensaron, puesto que no hubo ningún choque, era como… Si hubieran atravesado el espejo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el cap. ¿Qué os ha parecido la escena entre Natsu y Lucy? Mientras la escribía me he puesto roja como Erza sólo de imaginármelo. ¿A quién no le gustaría que Natsu saliera de su baño sólo con una toalla?**

**Espero vuestras reviews, me encanta leerlas :] **


	4. El juego

**¡Hola chicos, os traigo el nuevo cap!**

**Esta vez ha quedado bastante largo, así que espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

**mikori****: diii yo también babeaba mientras me lo imaginaba jajaja. Me alegro que se ponga interesante jiji**

**Death96****: a sus ordenes! aquí lo tiene señor! :P**

**GianeC: me alegro mucho que te guste! leer reviews así me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El juego**

- Espero que Lu-chan se recupere pronto…- dijo una preocupada peliazul mirando a su amigo pelirosa.

Natsu había cargado a Lucy en brazos hasta la cama de ella y no se había movido de su lado. Simplemente se había limitado a cogerle la mano y a mirarla fijamente, así llevaba varias horas, viendo como el pecho de Lucy subía y bajaba lentamente.

- Natsu, llevas toda la noche ahí despierto, incluso Happy se ha ido ya a dormir, ¿seguro que no quieres salir a que te de el aire o a dormir un poco? Puedo quedarme yo cuidando de Lucy – Natsu se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada de su amiga – Pues entonces iré al gremio a ver si encuentro algún libro que nos pueda ayudar – Natsu asintió.

- Gracias Levy – dijo como única respuesta.

La peliazul echó una última mirada hacia su amiga y se marchó suspirando. De camino al gremio no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a lo que había ocurrido horas atrás.

- Debo encontrar algún libro, para poder entender que ocurre aquí, ¿Lucy embarazada? ¡Esto es una locura! – sacudió la cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos.

Abrió la pesada puerta del gremio y se encontró con los típicos altercados de siempre. Habían preferido mantener lo de Lucy en secreto, era mejor no preocupar a los demás. Una peliblanca y una pelirroja la miraron desde la barra, Levi negó con la cabeza y ambas bajaron la mirada. Obviamente ellas también estaban preocupadas por Lucy, llevaba muchas horas sin reaccionar. Habían llamado inmediatamente a la doctora Polyushka, pero simplemente había dicho que debían tener paciencia y dejar que despertara por ella misma, que no corría ningún peligro. Aún así preocuparse era inevitable, y más teniendo en cuenta el avanzado estado de embarazo en el que se encontraba. Incluso la doctora se había sorprendido de aquello, como no hacerlo, un embarazo de la noche a la mañana, cada vez que Levy lo pensaba le encontraba menos sentido.

Lentamente dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras, camino a la biblioteca. Realmente no sabia por dónde empezar a buscar, que clase de libro se necesitaba en aquellas situaciones, ni siquiera ella misma lo sabia, todo era demasiado raro.

Torció por un pasillo a la izquierda, y lo que se encontró hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. Había dos niños inconscientes en el suelo, corrió hacia ellos y se percató que al lado de uno de ellos había una pequeña nota, la cogió con cuidado y vio que llevaba su nombre. La desdobló y la leyó detenidamente:

"Para Levy:

Levy, se que eres la única que puede ayudarme, lo que te voy a decir te va a sonar completamente descabellado, pero debes creerme. Confío en ti.

Seguramente te sorprenda que te diga que te estoy escribiendo desde 10 años en el futuro y que la Lucy de vuestro tiempo ha viajado hasta el futuro.

Según creo, ella utilizó magia de espejo e intercambió posiciones con la Lucy de nuestro tiempo. Tengo la sospecha de que dos niños de nuestro tiempo han viajado a vuestro pasado también, se llaman Ryuu y Mizu,. Si estoy en lo cierto, por favor, no dejes que les ocurra nada a ninguno de ellos, y por favor cuidad de nuestra Lucy también, está embarazada de casi 8 meses, tememos que pueda ocurrirle algo a su bebé.

Debemos hacer que todo esto vuelva a la normalidad, y ahí es dónde tú nos puedes ayudar. La única pista que tenemos es que Lucy viajó utilizando el espejo de una habitación con la ayuda de una anciana. La habitación es fácil de localizar, se entra a través de una pequeña puerta de roble al final del callejón situado al lado del puente de Hisui. En nuestra época el espejo estaba completamente destruido, he logrado reconstruirlo, pero debe faltar alguna parte, puesto que no podemos atravesarlo, sólo lo pueden atravesar elementos con pequeñas cantidades de magia, cómo niños o pequeños objetos.

Por favor, averigua todo lo que puedas sobre el espejo y la anciana. También sería prudente que mantuvieras todo esto en secreto, supongo que entiendes porqué. Si necesito comunicarme contigo de nuevo mandaré otro mensaje al mismo lugar.

Cuida de nuestra Lucy y de los niños.

Firmado: Levy"

Levy acabó de leer el mensaje con los ojos muy abiertos, se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y miró hacia todos lados. ¿Acaso alguien le estaba gastando una broma? ¿Cómo podía ser cierto todo eso? Aunque aquello explicaba el embarazo de Lucy. Además los dos niños inconscientes, ¿serían Ryuu y Mizu? ¡Un momento! ¿Ryuu? Aquel era el niño que Lucy había buscado desesperadamente. Levy estaba temblando, demasiada información. Suspiró y se agachó, estiró un brazo tembloroso y sacudió a los dos pequeños niños.

- Hmpf… - el niño con los cabellos rubios levantó la cabeza y la miró directamente - ¿Tía Levy? – dijo tras unos instantes. ¿Acababa de llamarla tía?

La pequeña niña morena levantó la cabeza también. Levy la miró detenidamente, le recordaba a alguien, ¿pero a quién? La niña se frotó los ojos y la miró, tenía una mirada muy penetrante, pero había algo en ella que la tranquilizaba.

- Tía Levy ¿qué ha pasado? – volvió a hablar el niño interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ¿Qué se supone que debía de decirle? Ni ella misma sabía que estaba pasando. En la carta decía que los tratara bien, ¿serían los hijos de alguien del gremio?

- Hmmmmm ¿Tenéis hambre? – Levy optó por cambiar de estrategia. Ambos niños sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Levy suspiró ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué iba a decirles a los demás miembros del gremio? Sería mejor que los sacara de allí sin que nadie los viera – iremos a un sitio que hace unas tartas riquísimas – mintió, pero ambos niños saltaron emocionados.

Cogió a cada niño con una de sus manos y salieron de la biblioteca. Miró hacia abajo y vio que había montada una buena pelea. ¡Perfecto! Era su ocasión de salir sin que nadie lo notara. Bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras y salieron del gremio por la puerta de atrás. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia miro hacia atrás y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que nadie los había seguido. Será mejor que fueran a casa de Lucy, allí podría hablar con la supuesta Lucy del futuro. Volvió a reanudar su marcha.

¡Pum!

Chocó con algo que la hizo caer al suelo.

- ¿Dónde vas enana? – al parecer si que la había seguido alguien… Y ese alguien era Gajeel. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan entrometido?

- Estooo pues a casa de Lucy – dijo levantándose y acariciándose el dolorido trasero.

- Ya veo. ¿Y de dónde han salido estos dos mocosos? - ¡Mierda! Pensó Levy. Pero de repente ocurrió algo inesperado, la pequeña niña se puso delante de Gajeel y le estiró los brazos, ¿acaso quería que la cogiera en brazos? Gajeel la miró con las cejas levantadas, normalmente los niños huían de él, su aspecto los asustaba. -¿Qué quieres mocosa? Ni sueñes que voy a tocarte – Levy le lanzó una mirada asesina, ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible? Pero parece que a la niña le afectaron más sus palabras, puesto que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Tenía problemas, el llanto de la niña podría atraer a alguien, además se le partía el corazón al oír a aquella niña llorar. Levy se agachó junto a ella y la abrazó protectoramente. Por suerte parece que aquello la calmó.

- Lo siento Gajeel pero tengo prisa – cogió a ambos niños y salió corriendo de allí dejando atrás a un pasmado Gajeel.

Cuando estuvieron a unos metros el pequeño niño dijo:

- Qué raro que el tío Gajeel no haya querido coger a Mizu, siempre la lleva sobre su cuello - ¿Había oído bien? ¿Gajeel cargando a un niño? Imposible, pensó Levy. Gajeel tenia menos instinto fraternal que una piedra. Pero aquella visión hizo sonreír a Levy.

- Ryuu ¿verdad? – el niño asintió - ¿Tú mamá es Lucy?

- ¡Claro! Y es la mejor mamá del mundo – dijo sonriendo.

Levy cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué se supone que estaba ocurriendo?

** xxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, una sospechosa anciana entraba a hurtadillas por la ventana de la casa de Lucy con una agilidad impropia para su edad. Miró a la rubia tendida sobre la cama y luego al joven dragon slayer que se encontraba profundamente dormido junto a ella.

Se aproximó sigilosamente a la cama y posó sus manos sobre la abultada tripa de Lucy. Susurró unas inteligibles palabras y un resplandor iluminó sus manos. Sonrió maliciosamente y se marchó de nuevo por la ventana.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

Lucy estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Una anciana la miró con un bebé en brazos y de repente echó a correr, Lucy la siguió sin saber por qué. Corría a través de un largo pasillo oscuro, había una puerta iluminada, una única puerta. Lucy la abrió decidida, pero de repente bajo sus pies no había suelo y caía.

Abrió los ojos agitada, le costó unos segundos ubicarse. Estaba en una cama, y alguien le sujetaba la mano con fuerza. Inmediatamente reconoció al pelirosa que se había quedado dormido junto a su cama y sonrió.

- Natsu – llamó.

- Lucee… despierta por favor…- susurró entre sueños.

- Natsu, ya estoy despierta, ahora el dormido eres tú – dijo mientras con su mano libre le acariciaba el pelo.

Natsu abrió los ojos poco a poco, pero se incorporó repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga había despertado por fin.

- Lucee ¡Has despertado! – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Lucy asintió y sonrió también.

- Estaba preocupado y – pero interrumpió sus palabras debido a que Lucy le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Natsu ¿Ha despertado L… ¡Oh! – Levy había entrado a toda prisa por la puerta. Lo que vio hizo que se diera un golpe con la mano en la frente.

- Hola Levy – dijo Lucy separando sus labios de Natsu, sin reparar en el gran sonrojo del dragon slayer.

- Lu-chan, necesito hablar contigo, a solas – dijo esto último mirando a Natsu. No tenía tiempo que perder. Natsu simplemente se limitó a asentir y salió por la ventana, como era su costumbre.

- Esto si que es nuevo, se ha ido sin rechistar – dijo Lucy. Levy podía imaginarse por qué.

De repente dos niños entraron en estampida por la puerta.

- Mamááááá – Ryuu se abalanzó sobre Lucy y la abrazó.

- Con cuidado pequeño, vas a aplastar a tu hermanito o hermanita – dijo acariciándose la tripa. Lucy se alegró de ver a su pequeño hijo, por suerte las pesadillas sólo son pesadillas y su pequeño estaba allí junto a ella.

- Anda peque, ve a jugar con tus juguetes junto a Mizu – Lucy le sonrió y el niño se fue a buscar a la pequeña niña.

Pero la alegría de Lucy no duró demasiado. Su amiga le tendió una pequeña nota para que la leyera. Cuando acabó de leerla tenía un semblante muy serio.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto Levy? – aquello era imposible, Ryuu estaba con ella, en su casa.

- Mamá, no encuentro los juguetes – el pequeño vino corriendo a su madre.

- ¿Cómo que no? Estarán dónde siempre – levantó un brazo para señalar – al lado del… - Lucy interrumpió sus palabras y por primera vez desde que despertó miró a su alrededor. Todas las palabras de la carta acudieron a su mente de repente y miró a Levy. Entonces todo aquello no había sido una pesadilla. Aquella casa le resultaba extraña, pero a la vez familiar. Su amiga le devolvió una mirada llena de compasión.

- Lu-chan no te preocupes, la doctora Polyushka ha dicho que tanto tú como el bebé estáis perfectamente. Te… te prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad – Lucy notó que su amiga no decía aquello totalmente convencida, pero al menos la reconfortó.

- Mamá, ¿con qué vamos a jugar? – los dos niños la miraron. Y a Lucy se le ocurrió una idea. Sacó su juego de llaves celestiales y dijo:

- Puerta del canis minor, yo te abro.

- Pu-pueee – dijo el pequeño Plue temblando mientras levantaba una de sus patas.

- ¡Plueeeee! – gritó Ryuu e inmediatamente él y Mizu salieron corriendo cargando al pequeño espíritu celestial. Levy miró como ambos niños se alejaban lo suficiente y empezó a hablar.

- ¿Entonces es cierto Lucy? Quiero decir, todo esto es muy descabellado. Aún me cuesta asimilar que he recibido una carta dirigida a mi firmada por mi – Levy intentaba mantener la calma, pero le resultaba difícil.

Lucy se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Levy, ¿cuánta gente sabe esto?

- Pues tú, yo… y bueno, Erza, Mira y Natsu vieron que estabas embarazada, seguramente querrán alguna explicación. Además ¿qué haremos con tu embarazo y con estos dos niños? Si te llaman mamá delante de todos van a sospechar.

- Puedo ocultar mi embarazo con un hechizo de cambio de aspecto, en cuanto a los niños… - Lucy cayó en la cuenta de algo, la carta no mencionaba nada. Levy sabia que Ryuu era hijo suyo pero nada sabía sobre Mizu, que era su propia hija, si se llegaba a enterar podría cambiar el rumbo de la historia, sería mejor ser prudente, por suerte Mizu no era muy habladora - en cuanto a los niños nos inventaremos algún tipo de juego, diremos que son los hijos de alguna de mis primas.

- ¿Y con Natsu, Mira y Erza? – Levy aún veía muchas lagunas en aquel plan, demasiadas cosas podían salir mal.

- Bueno, ya sabes que Natsu es como un niño – de repente Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca – Levy… Natsu y yo… Natsu y yo… ¡Le he besado! – Lucy no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja.

Levy se echó a reír a pesar de la situación.

- Bueno Lu-chan, no es ningún secreto que a tu yo de este tiempo le gusta Natsu. Además tienes razón, será fácil engañarlo – dijo aún riendo- Pero no será tan fácil con Erza y con Mira, creo que es mejor que se lo contemos, nos pueden ser de gran ayuda.

- Quizás tengas razón – dijo Lucy aún con el rubor en sus mejillas. – Empecemos con los niños. ¡Ryuu! ¡Mizu! Venid un momento – los niños acudieron rápidamente con Plue entre los brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Ya sé a que podemos jugar – dijo Lucy agachándose frente a su hijo – vamos a jugar a ser alguien diferente – ambos niños se miraron animados – vosotros vais a ser unos poderosos magos que han venido a salvar la ciudad y Levy y yo seremos vuestras ayudantes ¿Qué os parece? – ambos niños gritaron entusiasmados – pero ya no podéis llamarnos mamá, nos tendréis que llamar por nuestros nombres, ¿qué pensarían de un valiente guerrero si su madre lo acompañara a todas partes? Seguro que todos están encantados de jugar. Ahora id a practicar vuestros poderes, pero no rompáis nada y no os alejéis mucho.

- Sí mam.. digo Lucy – y ambos niños salieron corriendo fuera de la casa.

Levy miró impresionada a Lucy, aquello había sido demasiado fácil.

- Ahora vamos a intentar ocultar a este pequeñín – Lucy se dirigió al escritorio, cogió una foto de si misma con 17 años, cerró los ojos y de repente, ante los ojos de Levy apareció la misma Lucy de la foto.

- Vaaaaaaaya – dijo Levy sorprendida - es impresionante, ¿es un conjuro que aprendiste en el futuro? – Lucy asintió – me lo tienes que enseñar – dijo emocionada, su amiga le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Mi aspecto es diferente, pero aún sigo embarazada, por lo que mi condición física no es la misma, debo tener cuidado.

- ¡Lucee, he traido a Happy! – era Natsu, entrando por la ventana con su pequeño gato azul.

- Lucyyyy me alegro que estés bien – Happy se lanzó a los brazos de Lucy.

- ¿Acaso no sabes lo fuerte que soy? – le respondió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Oye Lucee – dijo Natsu señalándola directamente – ¿qué ha pasado con tu enorme tripa? – Levy miró alarmada a su amiga.

- Ahh... eeehm… sobre eso… - Lucy titubeó unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – pues resulta que quería saber cómo me quedaría la ropa con un poco más de peso. Ehmm Géminis me dejó una pócima para engordar, pero ya se me ha pasado el efecto – dijo rascándose la oreja. Levy miró a su amiga, ¿cómo esperaba que Natsu se creyera aquello?

- ¡Oh ya veo! Así que era eso – Levy casi cae al suelo. Natsu era peor que un niño, mucho peor – Pues a mi me gusta tu aspecto de siempre, no hace falta que te lo cambies – dijo con una de sus características sonrisas. Lucy no pudo evitar ponerse roja.

- ¡Lucy, Lucy tienes que ver esto! – ambos niños entraron a trompicones por la puerta. Pero Ryuu interrumpió sus pasos al ver al dragon slayer y fue directo hacia él. Lucy miró a su amiga aterrorizada, Levy entendió de inmediato – Lucy, ¿él también juega? – Lucy suspiró aliviada y asintió – pues entonces me presentaré, soy Ryuu el guerrero más valiente, y ella es Mizu, la guerrera más valiente y con mis ayudantes vamos a salvar la ciudad– y señaló a Levy y a Lucy. Finalmente le dirigió una mirada al pelirosa - ¿Tú también quieres ser mi ayudante?

El dragon slayer lo miró sorprendido y de repente recordó algo.

- ¿Éste es el Ryuu que estabas buscando? – Lucy asintió y Natsú rió.

- ¡Ahhh! Así que este es Ryuu – dijo el pequeño gato – pensamos que Ryuu sería tu nov…- pero no llegó a terminar la frase ya que Natsu le dio un manotazo y lo lanzó al suelo.

Lucy se acercó a Natsu y le dijo al oído:

- Son los hijos de una prima mía, y estamos jugando a un juego de guerreros, ¿querrás jugar con nosotros? – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – Bueno – dijo separándose de él y alzando la voz – el valiente guerrero Ryuu quiere saber si quieres ser su ayudante, ¿qué respondes? ¿aceptarás ése gran honor?

Natsu miró a Levy y ésta le sonrió y asintió.

- Por supuesto – dijo inclinándose ante el valiente guerrero.

- Bieeeeeeeen- gritó el niño y lo abrazó con fuerza, Natsu tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero le devolvió el abrazo. Levy y Lucy sólo pudieron sonreír ante aquella escena – vayamos a derrotar a los malos Mizu– dijo con decisión buscando a su amiga, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte.

Lucy también se percató de aquello. De repente oyeron un llanto desde fuera de la casa y todos salieron corriendo a ver que estaba ocurriendo. Y allí estaba la niña, llorando cogida a la pierna de un incómodo Gajeel.

- ¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una sorprendida Levy.

- Simplemente te seguí – dijo levantando sus hombros para restarle importancia. Aquello hizo que el rubor acudiera a la cara de Levy – He visto que el comefuego había vuelto y quería acercarme más a ver que estaba ocurriendo ahí dentro. Pero esta niña ha salido de la casa corriendo y no me suelta – dijo mientras intentaba sacudirse a la niña, pero lo único que conseguía era que la niña llorara más. Levy miró extrañada la escena ¿qué le pasaba a aquella niña con Gajeel?

Lucy se llevó la mano a la frente. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Personalmente he de decir que me encanta Gajeel, todos sabemos que está coladito por Levy jajaja**

**Y en cuanto a Natsu, definitivamente es peor que un niño U.U**

**Espero vuestras reviews :P**


	5. Confío en nosotros

**Aquí llega recién salido del horno el 5º capítulo, para que lo disfrutéis calentito ^_^**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**mikori: me alegro que te guste. Si, puede que el fic sea un poco lioso, lo siento :P Básicamente es que Lucy ha viajado al futuro a través de un espejo y se ha intercambiado, es decir, su yo del futuro ha viajado al pasado.**

**wolf-fire: pues aquí lo tienes calentito, espero que te siga gustando :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Confío en nosotros**

Después de salir atropelladamente de su casa, Lucy corría siguiendo a Levy. Al parecer la pequeña maga había descubierto algo sobre el espejo pero no le había querido decir nada aún. Lucy pensó que había sido extremadamente rápida, tal vez si hubiera tardado un poco más ella y Natsu… Sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos, ¡si lo que ella quería era salir de allí!

- Oye Levy, ¿me vas a contar de una vez qué es lo que has descubierto? – dijo entrecortadamente por la carrera.

- Cuando lleguemos al gremio lo verás con tus propios ojos.

Lucy suspiró aliviada cuando vio el gremio alzarse ante sus ojos, ya no podía correr más. Levy se detuvo frente a las puertas del gremio.

- Es arriba en la biblioteca, no te entretengas mucho.

¿Qué no me entretenga? Pensó Lucy. ¿Porqué debería de entretenerse? Pero lo entendió al dar un paso dentro del gremio. Básicamente el gremio seguía igual, pero los miembros del gremio estaban más… ¿viejos? Además, ¿dónde estaban las típicas peleas de siempre?

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Levy a los pocos miembros que había allí.

- Enana – dijo Gajeel acercándose a Levy y dándole un tierno beso en los labios - ¿qué tal te ha ido con la coneja? – dijo mirando a su compañera rubia.

Lucy estaba como ida, mirando a todas partes, como si viera aquel lugar de nuevo después de mucho tiempo. Y aún llevaba aquel extraño aspecto.

- Ehmm pues bien, sólo está un poco mareada, ya sabes, cosas del embarazo – dijo apartando la vista del dragon slayer de hierro - ¿Qué tal tú con los niños? – dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

- Psss pues nada especial, fuimos a desayunar por ahí y luego vinimos aquí. Esos niños tienen demasiada energía, ahora creo que están jugando por la biblioteca, casi se llevan al abuelo por delante – dijo quitándole importancia.

- ¡¿En la biblioteca?! – dijo Levy gritando, lo que atrajo las miradas de los otros miembros - ¿Por qué has dejado que subieran a la biblioteca? – esto lo dijo en un tono de voz más bajo, consciente de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

- Gihi! Tranquilízate enana, se que aprecias mucho a esos libros, pero no es como si fueran a destrozar la biblioteca, de hecho no parece que estén alborotando demasiado, no oigo nada desde hace un rato, tal vez se hayan quedado dormidos, ese lugar es extremadamente aburrido – dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Levy para tranquilizarla.

Pero Levy en lugar de tranquilizarse se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras del gremio, seguida por Gajeel que no entendía nada. Lucy decidió seguirlos también pero se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de la biblioteca.

Miró a los demás miembros, ninguno se movía de su sitio.

- Seguro que esos dos diablillos habrán destrozado media biblioteca, pobre Levy – dijo Wakaba riendo. Los demás asintieron y rieron ante su afirmación.

Lucy siguió su camino a la biblioteca, parece que aquellos dos niños se habían ganado una mala reputación en el gremio. Aquel sueño cada vez era más extraño.

Entró a la biblioteca y miró a todas partes, no parecía que nada hubiera sido destrozado. Buscó a su amiga por los pasillos, pero lo que vio hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Allí estaba aquel terrible espejo, había sido reconstruido, y emitía un leve brillo azulado. Y frente a él, tirada en el suelo, estaba Levy, llorando, mientras que un desesperado Gajeel intentaba consolarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo acercándose a su amiga.

- ¡No lo sé! – dijo Gajeel asustado – yo simplemente la he seguido, cuando hemos llegado frente a este espejo se ha puesto a llorar y no me responde. Levy por favor, dime que ocurre - dijo abrazando a su compañera – me estás asustando.

- Lucy, es terrible – dijo Levy mirando a su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – lo han atravesado Lucy, han cruzado.

Lucy abrió los ojos asustada, ¿se refería a aquellos dos niños? ¿Habían cruzado el espejo igual que ella? Aquel sueño empezaba a asustarla

- ¿Quién ha cruzado Levy? Explícame que está pasando aquí de una vez – exigió Gajeel.

- Los niños, han desaparecido Gajeel, han cruzado éste espejo – dijo con la mirada completamente inexpresiva mirando hacia ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo van a desaparecer a través de un espejo? – dijo zarandeando a Levy por los hombros.

- ¡Sólo tenías que vigilarlos! ¡¿Cómo has dejado que esto pasara?!

- ¿Qué pasara el qué? Tranquilízate, seguramente estarán escondidos por alguna parte – Levy negó con la cabeza. Gajeel miró a Lucy, que no se había movido ni dicho nada – Coneja, ¿qué ocurre aquí? Tú sabes algo ¿verdad?

Entonces Lucy se derrumbó, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y empezó a sollozar. Levy se separó de Gajeel y fue hacia dónde estaba ella.

- ¡Lucy, tenemos que hacer algo! – dijo agarrándola por los hombros – ¡Tú has llegado hasta aquí por el espejo, debes ir tras ellos! Cruza el espejo y haz que mi pequeña vuelva – dijo derramando más lágrimas.

Lucy no sabía que hacer, estaba petrificada, tenía miedo. Sólo quería despertar de aquella pesadilla.

- Lucy, por favor – rogó Levy. Lucy se levantó lentamente, tal vez si cruzaba aquel espejo todo terminaría.

Se acercó al espejo ante la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros. Se paró delante del él y lo miró. Por toda sus superficie mostraba unas profundas grietas que delataban que el espejo había sido reconstruido.

Lucy apretó los puños, cerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia el espejo.

Rozó la superficie del cristal con su pié, pero el espejo la rechazó y la lanzó hacia atrás con un fuerte destello de luz.

- ¡Lucy! – su amiga corrió hasta donde el espejo la había lanzado – P-pensé que lo había reparado – dijo mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro - ¿Qué haremos ahora? – dijo mientras ayudaba a incorporarse a su amiga.

Lucy la miró. No entendía nada, ¿si no podía cruzar el espejo, cómo iba a poder salir de aquella pesadilla? Hundió su cabeza entre las rodillas.

- Necesito despertar, quiero salir de aquí, no me gusta esta pesadilla – murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Esto no es una pesadilla! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! – zarandeó a su amiga por los hombros, pero al ver que no respondía se dirigió a Gajeel – Gajeel, ve a buscar a Natsu.

- Pero que…- empezó a decir.

- Gajeel, sólo hazlo –lo interrumpió Levy- ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones luego. Está en su casa.

Gajeel la miró claramente confundido, pero salió de la biblioteca. Levy se separó de su amiga y cogió un libro que había en uno de los estantes. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a leerlo en silencio.

Lucy no podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio, pero a ella le pareció que pasaron horas hasta que escucharon unos apresurados pasos acercándose.

- Lucee – oyó la voz de Natsu entrando a la biblioteca. Cuando la vio se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó - ¿Qué ocurre Lucee? Gajeel me ha dicho que algo extraño te había sucedido con un espejo. ¿Qué haces vestida así aún? – dijo mirándola con cara de preocupación. Al ver que Lucy no respondía miró a Levy, que se estaba levantando en aquel momento.

- Levy, creo que el comefuego y yo nos merecemos una explicación – dijo Gajeel acercándose a la pequeña maga. Levy lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Natsu, acércate por favor – dijo en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que el dragon slayer la escuchara perfectamente.

Natsu dudó unos segundos antes de separarse del lado de Lucy y dirigirse hacia el otro lado del pasillo, dónde se encontraban sus dos compañeros.

Lucy levantó la cabeza y vio como Natsu se alejaba. Levy empezó a hablar, pero desde dónde ella estaba no escuchó nada. Observó a Natsu ¿era su imaginación o Natsu se veía más adulto? Sus rasgos se habían definido más y su pelo era un poco más largo pero menos alborotado. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una sencilla camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a su moldeado pecho y una cazadora verde, por supuesto llevaba su preciada bufanda al cuello. Lucy se ruborizó ante aquella visión, Natsu se veía muy atractivo. Sacudió su cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando?

De repente sus tres amigos se giraron para mirarla ¿acaso estaban hablando de ella? Levy siguió hablando y Gajeel volvió a girarse, pero Natsu se quedó mirándola. Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo cuando Natsu le sonrió desde la lejanía. Levy le llamó la atención y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

Lucy empezaba a ponerse nerviosa cuando Levy terminó de hablar y señaló el espejo. Gajeel estuvo apunto de propinarle un puñetazo al espejo, pero Levy lo detuvo, se le veía muy furioso y agitado. Entonces Natsu empezó a andar hacia dónde estaba ella y se agachó a su lado.

- Natsu ¿cuándo voy a despertar? Quiero volver a casa – le dijo a su compañero en un hilo de voz. Natsu le respondió con un abrazo. Lucy se aferró a él, los abrazos de Natsu siempre la reconfortaban.

- Lucee debes escucharme – dijo mirándola a los ojos - sabes que yo nunca te mentiría – Lucy asintió, Natsu siempre estaba allí para protegerla – Levy nos ha contado que has viajado hasta aquí con un espejo igual a ese. Lo siento pero esto no es una pesadilla Lucee, todo lo que está ocurriendo es real – Lucy abrió mucho los ojos – Al parecer has viajado desde el pasado hasta 10 años en el futuro, hasta nuestro tiempo, por eso todo te resulta extraño – Lucy empezó a derramar lágrimas, aquello no podía ser cierto – Mírame – Lucy miró a su compañero a los ojos – te prometo que todo irá bien y volverás a casa muy pronto, ¿de acuerdo? – Lucy asintió y volvió a abrazarlo.

- Lucy – la llamó Levy - ¿lo entiendes ahora? Sabía que si llamaba a Natsu todo iría mejor – Lucy se volvió a sonrojar – vamos levántate, es hora de que te explique lo que he descubierto – le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la llevó justo delante del espejo – Verás Lucy, como ya te ha dicho Natsu, has viajado desde el pasado usando magia de espejo. Cuando me explicaste tu historia recordé que en la biblioteca había leído algo sobre esta magia – dijo enseñándole un pequeño libro que llevaba en sus manos – por eso te hice recoger todos los trozos. Llegué aquí a la biblioteca y reconstruir el espejo fue más fácil de lo que pensé, era como si el propio espejo guiara mis movimientos. Estos espejos son muy poderosos y muy raros.

- En el libro – siguió hablando – venía explicado algún hechizo básico y… y activé el espejo para comprobar si funcionaba – su voz sonaba entrecortada – fui a buscarte sin pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser dejar el espejo activo y… y al parecer por el brillo que emite el espejo, los niños los cruzaron y han viajado hasta tu pasado – Gajeel la abrazó por detrás – Supongo que al estar reconstruido, con todas esas grietas y mi limitado conocimiento sobre su magia, su poder no es pleno, por ello únicamente pueden atravesarlo pequeños objetos o seres vivos con poca magia, por eso el espejo te rechazó a ti – suspiró – Lo siento Lu-chan, no sabía que eso ocurriría, no debí haberte pedido eso – Lucy negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

- He preparado esta nota para mi yo del pasado – dijo enseñando una pequeña nota que tenía en sus manos, se acercó al espejo, pero Gajeel la detuvo por el brazo, no se fiaba de aquel espejo. Levy le cogió la mano e introdujo la nota que desapareció engullida por el cristal. La maga suspiró aliviada al comprobar que había funcionado – Como mi hechizo de activación es muy básico se supone que los niños y la nota aparecerán en el mismo lugar en el que se encuentre el espejo emisor. Supongo que tarde o temprano mi yo del pasado subirá a la biblioteca y encontrará la nota. En ella le explico lo que está ocurriendo y lo que he descubierto hasta ahora.

- ¡Lo siento tanto chicos! todo esto es por mi culpa, si no hubiera seguido a aquella anciana…

- Lu-chan – dijo Levy abrazando a su amiga- nadie te está echando la culpa de nada. Además, -añadió dudosa- en el libro hay un hechizo para eliminar las grietas del espejo. Tal… tal vez no todo esté perdido – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Levy se enfrentó al espejo, bajo la atenta mirada de sus tres compañeros, abrió el libro, toco una de las grietas con su dedo corazón y empezó a recitar palabras inteligibles.

La grieta del espejo empezó a desaparecer ante la asombrada mirada de todos pero Lucy gritó cuando vio aparecer en la pierna de Levy un profundo corte que seguía el mismo patrón que la grieta que ella estaba borrando.

Gajeel también lo vio e inmediatamente separó a la pequeña maga del espejo, que se desplomó en sus brazos con el corte de su pierna sangrando.

- Enana, ¿tú sabías esto verdad?, sabías que si intentabas borrar las grietas algo malo te ocurriría – Levy miró hacia otro lado.

- Tenía que intentarlo, era lo único que quedaba – Gajeel gruñó.

- Me lo tendría que haber imaginado, vamos a ver a la doctora inmediatamente, ese corte tiene muy mala pinta.

Lucy se acercó a ellos.

- Os acompañaré a ver a la doctora – dijo preocupada por su amiga. Levy negó.

- No hace falta Lu-chan, no es nada grave, casi no duele – le dijo sonriendo – mejor vete a casa a cambiarte, que creo que ese vestido está atrayendo demasiado la atención de alguien – dijo mirando a Natsu, cosa que hizo que el dragon slayer de fuego se sonrojara levemente.

Lucy se miró, ni se había dado cuenta que aún llevaba el vestido que Mira le había elegido, inconscientemente se llevó las manos al pecho intentando cubrirse, lo que provocó una carcajada en Levy. Natsu le prestó su cazadora para que pudiera cubrirse mejor y Lucy le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa.

- Levy… chicos – dijo mirando a todos- siento tanto todo esto, si no hubiera sido tan tonta, si no hubiera confiado en aquella anciana, si simplemente me hubiera marchado a casa… ahora tu hija y… - Lucy dudó un momento – y tu sobrino ahora estarían aquí a salvo – aquel niño la había llamado tía, así que supuso que se trataba de su sobrino. Cuando pronunció aquello Levy miró a Natsu apenada, pero éste no dijo nada – ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

- Lu-chan, ya te he dicho que nadie te hecha la culpa. Los… los niños estarán bien, estoy segura, son muy fuertes – dijo sonriendo – Además, creo que Gajeel podrá conmigo, ¿verdad? – el dragon slayer la cogió inmediatamente en brazos - ¿Ves? – le dijo a Lucy, lo que sacó una sonrisa en la maga estelar.

- Bien, pues entonces será mejor que vayas ya a ver a la doctora, no quiero molestar más – Lucy se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca, se sentía confundida y sobre todo tenía miedo, pero no quería preocupar más a sus compañeros.

Natsu la siguió, pero Levy lo detuvo.

- Natsu, de verdad te admiro, tu hijo ha desaparecido y tu mujer embarazada ha sido sustituida por ella misma con 17 años, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Gajeel ha intentado romper el espejo y a mi… bueno, digamos que me ha costado calmarme – dijo avergonzada mirando al hombre que la sostenía en brazos.

- Se que esto está afectando a Lucy, y no quiero preocuparla más de lo que ya está – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia que había salido por la puerta – aunque me cueste – dijo apretando los puños – debo mantener la calma y apoyar a Lucy. Se que si me viera preocupado, ella no se lo perdonaría a si misma. Además, confío en nosotros del pasado, se que lo arreglarán – dijo con su característica sonrisa, y salió de la biblioteca buscando a su compañera.

- La quiere más que a su propia vida – dijo Levy suspirando.

- No es el único enamorado – dijo Gajeel sonrojado.

- ¡Ya lo sé, tonto! – dijo Levy sonriendo y acto seguido le dio un tierno beso a su hombre.

* * *

**Adoro como Natsu cuida de Lucy *_***

**Pobre Lucy, la verdad es que me da pena, ya veremos que hace cuando descubra ciertas cosas de su futuro jujuju**

**Y bueno, que decir de Gajeel y Levy, me encanta la pareja que hacen!**

**Si te ha gustado comenta, y sinó también jajaja**

**Nos vemos pronto ;)**


	6. ¿Te crees que nací ayer?

**¡Buenasssss!**

**Siento la tardanza, pero aquí llega el nuevo capítulo, sin más dilación os dejo con él, que se que lo estáis deseando :P**

**mikori****: siii Gajeel enamorado es taaan kawaii, y Natsu adulto kjfasldfjs, me encanta cuando dice cosas así en la serie.**

**SoulPolaris****: Tienes razón, los viajes en el tiempo es algo realmente complicado . a ver si salgo bien parada de esta...**

**Serena Sailor Moon****: Aquí tienes el nuevo cap, ¡disfrútalo! espero que te siga gustando :)**

**miyuki331: Graciasssss ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Te crees que nací ayer?**

Lucy se llevó la mano a la frente. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Mizu nooo – Ryuu se acercó a ella y la estiró para separarla de la pierna de Gajeel – así no se juega, los magos súper fuertes no hacen esas cosas.

Tiró de la niña lo más fuerte que sus pequeños brazos le permitieron y ambos cayeron de culo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

- ¿Se puede saber de que va todo esto? – Gajeel miró a sus 4 compañeros en busca de una respuesta.

- Estooo, verás…. – Levy empezó a hablar – simplemente estamos jugando a un juego, no es necesario que te enfades – la peliazul le sonrió, pero Gajeel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados sin comprender.

Levy miró a Lucy en busca de ayuda, sabía que Gajeel podía ser un entrometido cuando se lo proponía.

- Gajeel, será mejor que vayamos dentro, allí te podré explicar de que va el juego – dijo una sonriente Lucy.

Gajeel echó una última mirada a los niños y entró a la casa de su compañera.

- Vamos a ver si convencemos a Gajeel de que juegue con nosotros, no os metáis en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Lucy guiándole un ojo a ambos niños. Los dos pequeños asintieron enérgicamente desde el suelo.

Una vez dentro el silencio envolvía la casa de Lucy.

- ¿Se puede saber quiénes son esos niños coneja? – dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su enorme pecho.

- Verás, son los hijos de una de mis primas, simplemente los estoy cuidando una temporadita – dijo Lucy en un hilo de voz. Gajeel le dedicó una penetrante mirada.

- ¿Y qué es eso de un juego? – dijo el dragon slayer de hierro, esta vez mirando a Levy.

- Pues verás, para entretenerlos nos hemos inventado un juego – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – El juego consiste en que ellos dos son unos poderosos guerreros de una lejana tierra, que han venido a ayudar a la pobre princesa a salvar a su país de los magos malignos - Levy acompañaba sus palabras gesticulando con los brazos - Nuestro deber es ayudarlos en su heroica tarea y asegurarnos de que la paz sea restaurada.

Sus 4 compañeros se quedaron atónitos ante la historia de la pequeña maga. Ella misma se dio cuenta de que se había emocionado demasiado y un leve sonrojo acudió a su cara.

- ¿Esperas que me una a esa locura? – dijo Gajeel con una media sonrisa – Paso – Levy se quedó claramente decepcionada.

- Vamos cerebro de metal, es un simple juego, tampoco es para tanto, es para echar una mano a Lucee – dijo Natsu intentando convencerlo.

- ¡Aye! – gritó Happy.

- Sí Gajeel, no es necesario que hagas nada, y a los niños les haría mucha ilusión, no paran de hablar de ti, estaban deseando conocerte, han oído grandes cosas del dragon slayer de hierro – mintió Lucy.

- ¿D-de verdad? – Gajeel se aclaró la garganta – en ese caso… supongo que puedo hacer un esfuerzo, pero nada de cosas ridículas.

- ¡Qué bien! – la pequeña Levy abrazó a Gajeel emocionada. El dragon slayer la miró confundido – L-lo siento – dijo completamente sonrojada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien? – dijo Natsu de repente captando la atención de sus compañeros.

Gajeel husmeó en el aire.

- Es cierto, huele a ¿humo? – dijo finalmente.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, y temiendo lo peor salió a trompicones de la casa.

Cuando salió al exterior de la casa se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Los dos niños se encontraban al lado de un árbol cubierto completamente por llamas.

Natsu pasó por su lado olisqueando el aire.

- ¡Este fuego huele especialmente delicioso! – se situó al lado del árbol y empezó a comer las llamas. Mizu corrió detrás de las piernas de Gajeel y Ryuu miró aterrorizado a Lucy.

- Y-yo, n-n-no… - balbuceó el pequeño.

Natsu terminó de tragar la última llama del árbol (ahora carbonizado), se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- Éste fuego sabía delicioso. Nunca antes lo había probado, pero a la vez me resulta familiar, me ha hecho sentir bien mientras me lo comía. ¡Ahora estoy encendido! – se giró levantando ambos brazos mientras dedicaba una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Lucy fulminó al pequeño Ryuu con la mirada. Ryuu corrió instintivamente a cubrirse detrás de las piernas de Natsu.

- Tienes razón, cuando te mira así da mucho miedo – dijo riendo mientras le revolvía el pelo al pequeño. Happy asintió ante el comentario.

- ¡Natsu! – gritó Lucy.

- ¿Qué ocurre, no es como si hubiera hecho nada malo, no? – dijo mirando a Ryuu.

- Él sabe perfectamente lo que ha hecho.

- ¡No he sido yo solo, Mizu también! – dijo señalando a la pequeña desde detrás de Natsu.

- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! – dijo mientras sacaba una de sus llaves - Puerta de la doncella, yo te abro.

Virgo apareció ante la maga estelar.

- ¿Hora del castigo, princesa? – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Si Virgo, es hora del castigo ¡Pero no para ti! – gritó cuando vio que Virgo empezaba a sacar distintas herramientas de tortura.

- ¡Oh! – dijo la espíritu, y empezó a guardar los utensilios - ¿Entonces de quién, princesa?

- De estos dos pequeños monstruos – dijo Lucy señalando a ambos niños. Éstos la miraron aterrorizados.

- Entendido princesa – Ambos niños huyeron, pero Virgo consiguió atraparlos fácilmente utilizando sus túneles – Los he enterrado princesa, ¿es suficiente castigo?

- ¡No hace falta tanto!

- ¡Oh! Entonces debo ser castigada – dijo volviendo a sacar las herramientas de tortura.

- ¡Te he dicho que guardes eso! Sácalos de ahí. Simplemente enciérralos en mi casa y asegúrate de que no hagan nada malo – dijo suspirando pesadamente.

- Entendido princesa – Virgo sacó a ambos niños de a saber dónde y los metió dentro de la casa con una reverencia – Me aseguraré de que no hagan nada malo princesa, y no saldrán de aquí hasta que usted vuelva.

- Así me gusta Virgo – dijo finalmente Lucy – Espero que lo haya entendido, será mejor que no tarde mucho en volver – esto último lo dijo para si misma.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Virgo, Happy y Natsu rompieron a carcajadas.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – dijo Lucy entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pareces una madre mandona – dio finalmente Natsu entre carcajadas.

- ¡Aye! – corroboró Happy.

Lucy se puso roja inmediatamente.

- ¿Madre MANDONA? – dijo con una risita nerviosa. Se acercó a sus dos amigos con la misma cara asesina que le había dedicado a Ryuu momentos atrás. Natsu y Happy dejaron de reír inmediatamente para esconderse detrás del árbol carbonizado.

- Realmente da miedo – dijo Happy. Natsu asintió.

- Vamos Lu-chan, déjalos – Levy cogió a su amiga del brazo para detenerla – es mejor ir al gremio – Lucy la miró y suspiró.

- Está bien – dijo lanzando una última mirada a sus compañeros.

Los 4 magos se dirigieron al gremio finalmente.

Nada más llegar, Natsu se fue inmediatamente hacia adentro gritando y buscando pelea como habitualmente.

- Oye conej… - empezó Gajeel, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un torbellino rojo y blanco secuestró a las dos chicas que tenía al lado.

- ¡Lucy! – gritaron al unísono Erza y Mirajane, secuestrando a Lucy y de paso a Levy y llevándolas a un lugar apartado del gremio – Hemos estado muy preocupadas.

- Tranquilas chicas – dijo Lucy cuando consiguió recuperarse – ya estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – ambas magas suspiraron aliviadas y la miraron de arriba abajo.

- Oye, y lo de… bueno… - Erza empezó a gesticular con las manos entorno a su barriga. Lucy miró a Levy y su amiga le asintió.

- Ara ara Erza, seguro que Lucy tiene una explicación para eso, ¿verdad Lucy? – dijo Mirajane con una sombra en sus ojos – Y más vale que sea buena.

- Ejem ejem – Lucy se aclaró la garganta – veréis chicas, lo que ocurre es que… bueno… a decir verdad… yo… esto…

- Vamos Lucy suéltalo de una vez – le dijo la pelirroja palmeándole con fuerza la espalda.

- ¡Está bien! La… la verdad es que he viajado al pasado en realidad vengo de 10 años en el futuro y al parecer la Lucy de vuestro tiempo ha intercambiado posiciones conmigo y ahora ella está en el futuro y sí estoy embarazada– dijo de carrerilla.

- Eso.. eso ha sido directo – dijo Levy parpadeando.

- Ara ara ¿y quien es el padre Lucy? – preguntó Mira interesada.

Levy casi se cae de espaldas.

- ¿Sólo has oído esa parte? – dijo desesperada.

- Lucy, ¿todo eso es cierto? – dijo Erza pensativa - quiero decir, ¿cómo estás tan segura? Entenderás que no podemos creerte sin que nos lo demuestres, ni siquiera pareces diferente – Lucy asintió decaída, no se le ocurría ninguna cosa que decir que no pudiera comprometer el futuro.

De repente recordó algo.

-¡Ya sé! Ayer fue la boda de Jet y Droy ¿cierto? – las 3 chicas asintieron – Pues… recuerdo que hoy… Elfman y Evergreen anunciaron… ¿cómo lo llamaban?... ¡Ah si! Una relación más o menos formal – las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas y acto seguido empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Enserio Lucy? ¿Eso es lo mejor que te puedes inventar? ¡Si esos dos no se soportan!– dijo Erza casi al borde de las lágrimas – Y se lo que digo, me fijo en esas cosas, soy muy observadora – dijo dándose un aire de sabionda.

- Vamos Lucy – decía Mira – soy la hermana de Elfman, si eso fuera a ocurrir lo sabría.

- ¡Vamos Lu-chan! Esto es serio, cuenta algo verdadero – decía Levy entre risas.

Lucy estuvo a punto de contestarles, pero se vio sorprendida por la susodicha pareja entrando por la puerta del gremio ¡cogidos de la mano!

Las tres magas pararon de reír inmediatamente y miraron la escena con la boca abierta, después miraron a Lucy señalando a la pareja que acababa de entrar y Lucy les asintió como única confirmación.

- L-Luego hablamos Lucy – dijo Erza tan roja como su cabello, las cosas de pareja la ponían muy nerviosa.

- N-No me lo puedo creer – decía Mirajane – Elf-niichan me las va a pagar – decía con un aura realmente maléfica.

- Lu-chan luego nos vemos, ¡esto tengo que verlo de cerca! – dijo Levy mientras corría a la entrada del gremio.

Prácticamente todo el gremio corrió cuando vio entrar a la pareja cogidos de la mano. Todos excepto Lucy y…

- Coneja, por fin te pillo a solas – le dijo el dragon slayer de hierro en tono serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre Gajeel? ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que ocurre? – le dijo Lucy señalando en la dirección donde se encontraba el resto de miembros congregados.

Lucy alcanzó a oír varios gritos y entre ellos algún que otro "¡Enhorabuena!" seguido de "¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" En Fairy tail nunca perdían ocasión de celebrar cualquier cosa.

- No me interesa nada de lo que esos dos puedan decir. Me gustaría hablar contigo seriamente de esos dos niños – Lucy lo miró intentando disimular los nervios que sentía.

- No se que hay que hablar, ya te lo he dicho, son los hijos de una de mis primas, nada más – dijo con una risita nerviosa que no puedo disimular.

- Gihi ¿Te crees que nací ayer? No nos llaman dragon slayer por cualquier cosa, nosotros notamos cosas que los demás no pueden notar. A mi no me engañas coneja – dijo señalándose la nariz.

- ¿A- A qu-qué te refieres? – Lucy se estaba temiendo lo peor.

- Me refiero a que esos dos niños no huelen a cualquier cosa. El niño al que llamas Ryuu apesta a una mezcla entre tú y salamander, y la otra niña tiene casi el mismo olor que Levy – dijo acercándose más a ella - ¿Sigues creyendo que me voy a tragar que son hijos de tu prima? ¿Entonces porque tienen ese olor?

- Y-yo n-no – Lucy no sabia que decir en aquel momento, estaba acorralada. Pero ¡un momento! Lucy pensó en lo que Gajeel le acababa de decir, ha dicho que Mizu solo huele a Levy ¿eso significa que no puede oler su propio olor en ella?

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de algo peor, algo mucho peor, si Gajeel había notado aquello significaba que… significaba que… que Natsu también debía de haberlo notado. ¿Por qué había hecho ver que la había creído? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? Natsu podía ser muy tonto, pero no podía ignorar sus sentidos de dragon slayer.

- ¿Y bien? – la apremiaba Gajeel cada vez más cerca.

* * *

**Chan chan! ¿Qué hará ahora Lucy? ¿Cómo saldrá de ésta? ¿Por qué Gajeel es tan entrometido?**

**Habrá que esperar al próximo capítulo.**

**Por cierto, gracias por las +1300 lecturas, ¡estoy encantada!**

**Dejad en las reviews vuestra opinión del capítulo ¡me encanta leerlas!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Egoísta

**Aquí llega el nuevo capítulo, creo que os va a encantar jijijijiji ya me contaréis en los comentarios ^_^**

**Disfrutadlo como siempre!**

**Serena Sailor Moon: gracias :) aquí tienes el nuevo cap, espero que te guste también.**

**mikori: kyaaa jijiji me alegra que digas eso.**

**franco: justo aquí tienes el nuevo cap. recién hecho :P**

**Por cierto, mil gracias por las visitas y los comentarios, adoro leerlos .**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Egoísta**

- Y…¿dónde dices que está Happy? – dijo Lucy rompiendo el silencio.

Desde que salieron de la biblioteca del gremio y habían dirigido sus pasos al apartamento no se habían dirigido la palabra. Lucy no soportaba ver a Natsu tan callado, era demasiado extraño. Tal vez estuviera pensando en todo lo sucedido, Lucy no podía culparlo.

- Ha convencido a Charle y a Lily para ir de pesca, supongo que no tardará demasiado – contestó levantado los hombros.

- Oh… ya veo.

Lucy aún se sentía confundida, culpable y extraña, se supone que se había perdido 10 años de acontecimientos y no sabía cual era exactamente su lugar en aquel tiempo, además Levy había salido herida por su culpa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta del apartamento, dónde todo había ocurrido aquella mañana, para Lucy más bien habían pasado siglos desde aquello.

- Pareces cansado – dijo Lucy cariñosamente frente a la puerta – ¿qué tal si descansas un poco? – señaló el interior del apartamento.

- A decir verdad durante la misión no he podido dormir demasiado bien – dijo frotándose la nuca y bostezando.

- Entonces tal vez puedas dormir un poco mientras me doy un baño.

- Está bien – dijo sonriendo mientras entraban juntos.

Natsu se recostó inmediatamente en el sofá. Lucy no quiso molestarlo más y se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

- Por cierto – dijo Natsu sobresaltando a Lucy en la puerta del baño – tal vez quieras ponerte ropa limpia, aunque por mi puedes quedarte así si quieres – Lucy se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle y se sonrojó ante las palabras del pelirosa.

- ¡Podrías haberlo dicho antes! - Lucy se dirigió instintivamente hacia donde estaba situado su armario bajo la atenta mirada de Natsu. Pero paró en seco al comprobar que donde debería estar su armario había una estantería repleta de libros. Natsu empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! – dijo completamente roja – ¡Deja de reírte y dime de una vez dónde está la maldita ropa! – Natsu señaló entre risas una cómoda al otro lado de la habitación. Lucy se dirigió a toda prisa hasta allí, estaba furiosa así que abrió el primer cajón que pilló.

Lo que vio dentro hizo que su cara adquiriera el mismo tono que el cabello de Erza. Todo era ropa interior y lencería, no precisamente discreta. ¿Qué clase de pervertida era la Lucy de aquel tiempo? Empezó a examinar la delicada ropa y cada pieza que sacaba la sorprendía más. Miró por encima de su hombro, si Natsu llegaba a ver todo aquello se moriría de vergüenza, pero por suerte parecía que se había quedado completamente dormido.

Finalmente se decidió por un conjunto aguamarina formado por una braguita brasileña y un sujetador a juego, todo de encaje. A Lucy le pareció realmente bonito y fino, así que no pudo resistir la tentación de ver cómo le quedaba algo así, normalmente su ropa interior era bastante más aburrida. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió hacia el baño comprobando que Natsu se había quedado realmente dormido, no quería que la pillara con aquel conjunto en las manos.

Cuando por fin entró al baño abrió el agua y cuando la bañera estuvo llena se sumergió en ella. Aquello siempre la relajaba, seguramente se quedaría así un buen rato, eso la ayudaría a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Intentó asimilar todo aquello de los viajes en el tiempo, pero su mente divagó inmediatamente hasta lo que había sucedido esa mañana con Natsu, cuando él había salido de ese mismo baño. Se sumergió hasta la nariz muerta de vergüenza, si era verdad que todo aquello no era un sueño significaba que aquello tampoco lo había sido. Lucy se metió bajo el agua al pensar en el roce de los labios de Natsu en su cuello, definitivamente aquel baño no la estaba relajando en absoluto.

Salió de la bañera dándose por vencida, se lavó el cuerpo y la cabeza y finalmente se aclaró con agua fría para intentar disipar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Encontró una toalla limpia en una de las estanterías y cuando estuvo seca se puso la ropa interior que había elegido. No podía negar que era suya, ya que le quedaba como un guante. Limpió el vapor del espejo con la toalla para poder mirarse, volvió a sonrojarse al verse, no era que aquella ropa interior dejara mucho a la imaginación, sería mejor que se vistiera y saliera de allí.

- Genial Lucy, eres muy inteligente – dijo al darse cuenta que con lo emocionada que estaba por la ropa interior había olvidado por completo coger ropa limpia.

Se cubrió con la toalla como pudo y abrió la puerta rogando por que Natsu estuviera aún dormido. Suspiró aliviada cuanto oyó al dragon slayer roncar y suspirar profundamente.

Salió a hurtadillas del baño y se dirigió al otro lado del apartamento, donde estaba la cómoda de antes. Pero se detuvo a mitad camino al pasar por delante del dormitorio, antes había estado tan furiosa por su descuido que no se había parado a observar bien la casa. En lugar de su habitual cama para uno, encontró una cama de matrimonio. La verdad era que su compañero solía dormir bastante en su casa ¿tal vez la Lucy de ese tiempo había comprado una cama más grande para poder estar más cómoda ante las visitas improvisadas de Natsu? También había una cama bastante más pequeña al lado de la de matrimonio, ¿sería para Happy?

Lucy se acercó más a las camas pero de nuevo se detuvo al pasar por delante de una estantería repleta de fotos. Cogió la primera foto, en ella estaban Natsu y ella sonriendo alegremente, y entre ellos dos estaba ¿el sobrino de Levy? Cogió la siguiente foto y en ella se podía ver Natsu con el niño subido a sus hombros, la siguiente foto era Happy sujetando en el aire a aquel niño de nuevo, en la siguiente aparecían Leo y el niño vestidos de marineritos, Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquellas fotos, sin saber por qué, tal vez se llevaban muy bien con aquel niño. Por fin llegó a la última foto, la sostuvo entre sus manos y la miró.

La foto hubiera caído al suelo si no fuera porque un felino azul la cogió al vuelo.

- ¡Cuidado Lucee! – la riñó Happy. Lucy ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había entrado. El felino miró la fotografía y rió – Fue un día muy divertido – dijo mostrándole la foto a Lucy mientras sonreía.

Lucy miró de nuevo y la imagen de unos felices novios apareció de nuevo frente a ella. En la foto Natsu la estaba sosteniendo a ella como si fuera una princesa. Él vestía un sencillo esmoquin negro y ella un suntuoso vestido de novia, pero lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus amplias sonrisas, se les veía realmente felices.

- Después de esta foto recuerdo que Natsu estaba tan emocionado – siguió hablando Happy – que sin querer prendió el velo de tu vestido. Aún me acuerdo de la cara que pusiste – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – Natsu solía decir que había sido el día más feliz de su vida hasta que… - pero Happy no pudo terminar su frase ya que Lucy salió corriendo a encerrase en el baño de nuevo. El gato miró la puerta del baño preocupado.

Fue volando hasta el sofá y movió a Natsu para que despertara. Después de varios intentos, el dragon slayer finalmente despertó cuando Happy empezó a hacerle cosquillas en los pies.

- ¡Ahhjajaja! ¡Happy! ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo medio dormido lanzándole un cojín a su amigo.

- Es Lucee, creo que aún está enfadada porque le quemaste el vestido de novia – el pelirosa puso cara de no entender, así que Happy empezó a relatar lo que acababa de pasar – Cuando he entrado, Lucee casi tira al suelo la foto de vuestra boda, la he salvado por muy poco. Estaba muy rara y cuando me he puesto a hablarle de aquel día ha salido corriendo y se ha encerrado en el baño. Tal vez no debería de haber vuelto a mencionar lo del vestido ¿Crees que estará enfadada? – dijo preocupado.

Pero Natsu no llegó a responderle ya que brincó del sofá y fue corriendo a la puerta del baño.

- Lucee se que estás ahí – dijo golpeando la puerta con el puño – Ábreme, tenemos que hablar – al no obtener respuesta prosiguió – Lucee si no me abres voy a echar la puerta abajo, sabes que se me da bien destrozar las cosas – tras unos instantes se oyó el _click _que confirmaba que Lucy había quitado el seguro de la puerta.

Natsu abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con su compañera. Lucy tenia el rostro completamente cubierto de lágrimas y estaba sollozando, Natsu dio un paso para acercarse a ella, pero Lucy retrocedió hasta la pared.

- ¿Nat-su eso ha ocu-rrido de ver-dad? – dijo entrecortando las palabras por los sollozos. Natsu asintió lentamente - ¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? – gritó.

- Lucee yo… - dijo dando un paso más hacia ella. Pero la rubia negaba con la cabeza y se encogió más contra la pared. Natsu se paró unos instantes, pero finalmente dio un paso más hacia ella, el problema es que resbaló con el agua del suelo y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido: Natsu resbaló e intentó agarrarse a algo, consiguió agarrarse al mando del agua fría, pero éste giró y el dragon slayer cayó sobre su compañera.

Así que allí estaba Lucy, echada en el suelo mojándose con el agua fría que caía de la ducha, y encima de ella estaba Natsu, mirándola a los ojos. Permanecieron callados mirándose muy de cerca, nadie se molestó en cerrar el agua.

Lucy no pudo evitar ver como la camiseta de Natsu completamente empapada se ceñía a su cuerpo y cómo las gotas de agua caían por su pelo y recorrían su cara y su cuello. La maga estelar empezó a respirar agitadamente y su corazón latía desbocado, mordió su labio inferior en un intento de controlar su reacción.

- No hagas eso – dijo finalmente Natsu en un susurro. Lucy lo miró sin comprender – Llevas mi conjunto favorito – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su cuerpo. Lucy también miró hacia abajo y vio que la toalla había desaparecido, seguramente durante la caída. La maga se sonrojó y su respiración se volvió más agitada, por lo que apartó la mirada y volvió a morderse el labio para controlarse – Te he dicho que no hagas eso – repitió Natsu. Lucy pudo notar que su respiración también era entrecortada – Si sigues así no podré contenerme, estás demasiado irresistible – Lucy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Seguramente se arrepentiría más tarde de lo que iba a hacer, pero cogió al dragon slayer por el cuello con ambos manos y lo atrajo hacia ella hasta juntar sus labios con los de él en un torpe beso. Natsu tardó unos instantes en corresponderá, pero él la cogió también por la cara y la atrajo hacia él, profundizando el beso.

Lucy nunca se había sentido así, sentía que aquello estaba mal, pero no podía parar, no con Natsu. Decidida bajó sus manos hasta el pecho del dragon slayer y las metió por debajo de su camiseta, palpando cada centímetro de piel mojada. Natsu interrumpió el beso y ambos aprovecharon para recuperar la respiración, se separó unos centímetros de la cara de Lucy y ella tubo miedo de haber echo algo mal, sin darse cuenta volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

- Te he dicho que si volvías a hacer eso no podría controlarme – dijo respirando entrecortadamente. Acto seguido la volvió a besar más apasionadamente, pero esta vez fue bajando hasta el cuello de la maga, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Lucy no pudo evitar gemir levemente y hundir los dedos en la espalda del mago.

- Me encarta oírte gemir de placer – dijo Natsu junto al oído de Lucy. La maga no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario, nunca había sentido aquellas sensaciones, su cuerpo pedía más, su corazón latía desbocado y su bajo-vientre ardía más y más con cada beso de Natsu.

Natsu siguió su camino de besos hasta la clavícula, entonces posó sus manos con cuidado sobre los pechos de Lucy y empezó a acariciar las partes dónde el encaje rozaba su piel, el cuerpo de Lucy se arqueó ante el contacto de sus manos. Natsu se separó para mirarla de nuevo, instintivamente Lucy miró hacia otro lado avergonzada, pero Natsu le cogió la barbilla con una mano e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y volvió a besarla apasionadamente. Posó sus manos sobre los pechos de ella y empezó a masajearlos, y al mismo tiempo volvió descender por su cuello, regodeándose hasta llegar a su pecho, donde se detuvo unos instantes antes de morder uno de los duros pezones de Lucy a través del encaje.

Lucy sentía que iba a explotar, cada vez gemía más fuerte y eso hacia que el dragon slayer gruñera y ronroneara de placer. La piel y las manos de Natsu eran cálidas y suaves, provocando en el cuerpo de Lucy unas reacciones desconocidas y placenteras, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara contra el cuerpo del pelirosa, demandando más contacto. Natsu jugaba con sus pezones mientras con la otra mano fue descendiendo por su estómago hasta rozar el encaje de las braguitas.

Ambos se detuvieron y miraron hacia arriba cuando notaron que el agua dejó de caer sobre ellos.

- Ejem ejem – Happy se aclaró la garganta mientras terminaba de cerrar el agua – creo que al menos deberías de cerrar la puerta y dejar de malgastar el agua – dicho eso salió volando del cuarto de baño.

Ambos magos se sonrojaron ante las palabras del felino, habían olvidado por completo su presencia. Lucy vio que Natsu estaba completamente empapado, con la camiseta subida y con los labios hinchados, seguramente ella tendría un aspecto similar.

Natsu se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, ambos tenían aún la respiración agitada.

- Yo… lo siento Natsu… esto no debió haber pasado - dijo recordando la foto – al fin y al cabo estás casado – dijo apartando la mirada. Natsu rió ante sus palabras.

- Vamos Lucee, no hay nada por lo que disculparse, yo también tengo parte de culpa – dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta – no hemos hecho nada que no hayamos querido hacer, además no creo que a mi mujer le importe, al fin y al cabo… - pero Lucy lo interrumpió abrazándolo con fuerza – Lucee… - susurró al notar que la maga estaba llorando de nuevo – siento no haberte dicho nada…te prometo que todo se arreglará – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo – pronto podrás volver a casa y todo volverá a ser como siempre.

Lucy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ¿era muy egoísta por su parte querer quedarse en ese tiempo? En aquel momento Lucy deseó que aquella fuera su realidad, junto a Natsu.

* * *

**Bueno bueno bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**He sido un poco mala en este capítulo, pobre Lucy, la verdad es que entiendo como se siente...**

**Por cierto, me encantaría ver a Leo vestido de marinero XDD**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, es mi primera vez haciendo una escena de ese tipo :P**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Enana

**Lo sientooooooooo . Se que hace más de dos semanas que no actualizo, sentía muchos remordimientos, se lo que se siente cuando un autor no actualiza el fan fic que estás leyendo. Y no pienso abandonar este fic.**

**Tengo muchas excusas pero como se que no os interesan os dejo con el capítulo que seguro que tenéis ganas de leerlo. Además como compensación lo he hecho más largo de lo normal ^_^**

**mikori: jijijiji me alegro que te guste, a mi también me gusta la idea de un Natsu poco inocente.**

**Aquí va calentito, espero que os guste, está vez es mas Gale que Nalu :]**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Enana **

- ¿Y bien? – la apremiaba Gajeel cada vez más cerca.

Lucy no sabía que hacer, Gajeel la estaba acorralando contra la pared, ¿qué podía decirle? Lo único en lo que podía pensar Lucy era en excusas baratas, y sabía que Gajeel no era tan fácil de convencer como Natsu… Natsu… ¿por qué sus pensamientos siempre acababan dirigiéndose al pelirosa?

Gajeel entrecerró más los ojos, como intentando leerle la mente a Lucy.

- ¿Qué ocurre rubia? ¿No se te ocurre ninguna mentira que pueda convencerme?

- ¿Ehh? N-no… no es eso, es que verás…. – pero Gajeel interrumpió sus titubeos.

- Mira coneja, el niño no me importa, lo que hagáis el cabeza de humo y tú en tu tiempo libre me da completamente igual. Pero ¿por qué la niña huele a Levy? – dijo cruzando sus enormes brazos sobre su pecho.

Ahaaa, así que al fin y al cabo es Levy lo que le interesa, pensó Lucy con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Algo te hace gracia? – dijo el dragon slayer de hierro.

- Verás Gajeel – empezó Lucy – la verdad es que lo que ocurre es que Levy le ha cogido muchísimo cariño a esta niña, pasa mucho tiempo con ella ¿entiendes? A la niña también le encanta que Levy le lea y comparten muchas cosas. Tal vez… tal vez al pasar tanto tiempo juntas se le haya pegado su olor – el dragon slayer se mostró dubitativo - ¿No habrías creído que es su hija verdad? – dijo Lucy con una risita.

Gajeel se sonrojó levemente y apartó por fin la mirada de Lucy.

- ¿Qué dices coneja? ¿la enana con una hija? Gihi ¡Eso es imposible con lo canija que es! – dijo mientras se frotaba la nuca con nerviosismo – Por supuesto que no podría… - pero se interrumpió al ver la cara de espanto de Lucy y se fijó que su mirada se dirigía a un punto por detrás de él. Gajeel giró su cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Levy, que al parecer por la cara que ponía había escuchado la última parte de su conversación - Enana…

- Así que soy demasiado canija para tener hijos – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- No quise decir eso… quería decir que…

- No importa lo que quisieras decir, has dicho lo que realmente piensas – dijo apretando sus puños – Además nadie querría tener un hijo conmigo… quien iba a querer a una canija… - dijo con un hilo de voz. Y antes de que Gajeel pudiera decir nada salió corriendo del gremio. Gajeel gruñó, echó una última mirada a Lucy y salió tras Levy.

- Uff… lo siento Levy – dijo Lucy culpable por haber provocado aquella escena – al menos me he podido librar de Gajeel… por ahora.

Observó el gremio y por suerte parecía que el resto de magos no se había percatado de la escenita, estaban demasiado ocupados sacándoles cotilleos a la parejita y bebiendo en su salud. A Lucy le pareció el momento perfecto para escabullirse también. Se levantó despacio de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del gremio, pero alguien la detuvo.

- Lucy – empezó Erza cogiéndola del brazo – luego me paso por tu casa y hablamos de todo esto – Lucy asintió con la cabeza y Erza la soltó para dejar que siguiera su camino.

Lucy salió por fin al exterior, suspiró y dejó que los rayos del sol bañaran su cara. Echó a andar y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su familia, por suerte tenía a su pequeño con ella, pero echaba mucho de menos a Natsu, a _su _Natsu. Sí, allí tenía a un Natsu, pero no podía permitirse comportarse con él más que como una simple amiga. Lucy esperaba que aquello no durara mucho tiempo.

Caminaba despacio, sumida en sus pensamientos, observando la ciudad, recordando su vida de hace 10 años, realmente su vida había cambiado mucho desde entonces. No pudo evitar pensar en como le estaría yendo a su yo del pasado en su futuro, ¿estaría tan asustada como ella? Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra y averiguar que estaba pasando de una vez por todas.

Se paró frente a su apartamento y rezó por que Virgo no hubiera armado ningún desastre. Abrió la puerta con un poco de miedo, pero cuando la abrió todo estaba… ¿normal? Lucy suspiró aliviada, pero le resultó extraño que su casa no hubiera terminado patas arriba.

- ¿Virgo? – llamó desde la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Se adentró en la casa y oyó una voz que venía de su habitación. Se acercó con sigilo y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los dos niños junto con Virgo estaban sentados en su cama, escuchando con atención a Natsu, que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos. Lucy se quedó un poco alejada, observando. Al parecer Natsu estaba contando una historia sobre Igneel y por lo que parecía se había metido de lleno en el papel.

Su público lo miraba embelesado y Lucy sonrió ante tal escena, sabía que a los dos pequeños les encantaba escuchar historias sobre dragones y a ella… bueno… a ella simplemente le encantaba ver lo feliz que era Natsu al contar historias sobre su padre.

Virgo la miró y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Lucy le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio hasta que terminara la historia.

Cuando Natsu terminó ambos niños aplaudieron y ella se unió a los aplausos, captando por fin la atención de los demás. Virgo se acercó a ella y le hizo una reverencia.

- Princesa, he permitido que el joven Natsu entrara a la casa, debo ser castigada por ello – dijo empezando a sacar sus preciadas herramientas de tortura.

- ¡Virgo! – gritó la maga estelar – Guarda todo eso por favor, no es necesario ningún castigo. Has cumplido bien con tu cometido, gracias, ya puedes regresar.

- Entonces me despido princesa – dijo inclinándose primero hacia Lucy y luego dedicándole otra reverencia a los demás para terminar volviendo al mundo de los espíritus.

- Natsu, pensé que estarías en el gremio celebrando con los demás.

- La verdad es que no me interesaba nada, me aburría porque nadie quería pelear conmigo, incluso Happy se quedó allí – dijo alzando los hombros para quitarle importancia – entonces te busqué en el gremio pero ya no estabas, y vine aquí a ver si te encontraba – dijo con una de sus sonrisas.

Ryuu aprovechó el momento para intentar escabullirse por detrás de la cama intentando no ser visto por su madre, sabía que no se le pasaban los enfados tan rápido y temía volver a ser castigado. Mizu lo siguió, pero cayó provocando un golpe sordo que los descubrió.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vais? – dijo Lucy con los brazos cruzados.

Pero no pudo decir nada más ya que sonó el timbre de la casa. Lucy se dirigió a la puerta con un suspiro y la abrió.

- Aquí estoy como te prometí – frente a la puerta se encontraban Erza y Levy – he traído a Levy, pero Mirajane se ha quedado preparando comida para la celebración, ha pedido que la disculpes – Erza dirigió la mirada detrás de Lucy - ¿Natsu? ¿qué hace él aquí? ¿estaba causando problemas? – dijo levantando el puño, haciendo que Natsu se escondiera de Lucy como si de su madre se tratara.

- No Erza, Natsu no ha hecho nada malo… por una vez – dijo Lucy con una risita.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, así que él también… - pero Levy la interrumpió haciéndole gestos negativos con los brazos - ¿Levy? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh? Sisi perfectamente – Lu-chan, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea dar una vuelta las tres juntas? Así podemos comentar lo que ha sucedido – dijo Levy riendo nerviosamente.

- Sí – accedió Lucy asintiendo. Arrastró a Natsu hasta el centro de su apartamento y echó una mirada a su habitación, dónde ambos niños observaban la situación desde detrás de la cama – Natsu, ¿crees que podrías cuidar de ellos mientras salgo un momento con las chicas? – Natsu la miró sorprendido – Por favooor… - dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo – Simplemente tienes que vigilar que no hagan nada malo.

- ¡Claro Lucee! Seguro que es más fácil que cuidar de Happy – dijo sonriendo. Lucy recordó las palabras de Gajeel en aquel momento, ¿Natsu también habría notado el olor de los niños?

- ¡Gracias! – Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta rogando porque fuera una buena idea dejar a Natsu con aquellos dos pequeños creadores de problemas. Tal vez cuando volviera ya no tendría casa, pensó preocupada.

Se encontró con sus dos amigas en la puerta y salió junto con ellas.

- ¿Así que Natsu no sabe nada de esto? – preguntó Erza.

- Shhhhhh – dijo Lucy – no debe oírnos, recuerda que es un dragon slayer – Erza asintió y empezaron a andar para alejarse de la casa.

- Por cierto Levy, siento lo de antes.

Levy negó con su cabeza.

- No eres tú quien lo debe sentir Lucy, no hiciste nada malo. Al… al menos ya se que piensa – Lucy se mordió el labio, le gustaría decirle tantas cosas a su amiga sobre ella y Gajeel, pero sabía que si decía algo podría poner en peligro el futuro.

Cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia de la casa de Lucy, Erza se paró y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

- Verás Erza, no hay mucho más que contar. La verdad es que yo no se nada, simplemente me encontré en un tiempo que no es el mío y utilicé un hechizo de cambio de aspecto para poder ocultar mi embarazo. Todo lo que se es gracias a Levy – Ambas magas miraron a la pequeña peliazul – Al parecer mi yo de este tiempo utilizó magia de espejo para viajar al futuro e intercambió posiciones conmigo, y por lo que sabemos utilizó un espejo situado en un callejón cercano al puente de Hisui – Lucy prefirió omitir el detalle de los niños, no quería complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo eran.

- ¿Y cómo habéis averiguado todo esto? – dijo Erza muy seria.

- Pues fui yo la que encontró una nota en la biblioteca.

- ¿Una nota?

- Sí, lo que pone en la nota es más o menos lo que ha dicho Lu-chan, que debemos ir a ese callejón y averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre ese espejo.

- Entonces será mejor que nos dirijamos hacia allí – sentenció Erza.

- Gracias Erza, y a ti, Levy, muchas gracias de corazón por confiar en mí y ayudarme con todo esto.

- Lucy – dijo Erza poniendo la mano en el hombro de la maga estelar – aunque vinieras de 100 años en el futuro, sigues siendo nuestra compañera, y eso es suficiente para nosotras.

- ¡Eso es Lu-chan! – dijo Levy sonriendo – en Fairy tail nunca dejamos a nuestros compañeros solos.

A Lucy se le escaparon unas lágrimas ante tales palabras y no pudo evitar abrazar a sus dos compañeras.

- Pero Lucy – dijo Erza separándose de su compañera - ¿por qué no quieres que Natsu no sepa todo esto? ¿Acaso ha ocurrido algo con él en el futuro?

- No no, nada de eso, es que… bueno… verás, cuanta menos gente lo sepa creo que es mejor y bueno… todas sabemos que Natsu es un poco escandaloso y no es muy bueno mintiendo – dijo Lucy mirando hacia el suelo. La verdad es que sentía mucho no tener el apoyo de Natsu, pero sabía que era buena idea no involucrarlo. Natsu podía ser un poco "lanzado" cuando se trataba de protegerla y tampoco quería que se enterara de ciertas cosas. Era mejor actuar con cautela.

- Ya veo. Pues vayamos hacia dónde indica la nota, espero que podamos averiguar algo que te ayude Lucy – la maga rubia asintió y las tres dirigieron sus pasos hacia el callejón.

Cuando llegaron al puente de Hisui se dirigieron al callejón más cercano, tal y como indicaba la nota y buscaron la puerta de roble.

- ¡Debe de ser ésta! – gritó Levy ante una pequeña puerta de roble. Intentó abrirla pero la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

- ¡Dejadme paso! – dijo Erza. Ambas magas se separaron varios metros de la puerta temiendo lo que pudiera hacer Erza. Ésta se reequipo y con un golpe de martillo hizo la puerta añicos (y parte de la pared) – Ya podemos entrar – anunció sencillamente.

- Erza ¿era necesario tanto?, ahora todo el mundo sabe que estamos aquí – dijo Levy preocupada mirando hacia todas partes.

- Pues que se atrevan a acercarse – declaró Erza desafiante.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos – dijo Lucy tomando la delantera y adentrándose por la puerta, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera allí dentro estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Sujetó en su mano la mano la llave del León por si acaso - ¿Hay alguien ahí? – gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, por suerte el boquete de Erza permitía que entrara suficiente luz del exterior para ver el interior de la pequeña habitación.

- Aquí no parece haber nadie – declaró Erza tras revisar toda la estancia – lo único que hay es un montón de alfombras mugrientas y un espejo roto – Dijo sujetando uno de los pedazos en su mano, sus dos compañeras se dirigieron corriendo hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

- ¡Oh no! – gritó Levy – Me… me temo que éste era el espejo del que hablaba la nota.

- ¿Estás segura? – Lucy sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

- No estoy segura Lu-chan, pero no hay ningún otro espejo en la habitación, y está claro que éste es un espejo mágico – tocó la pieza con su dedo corazón y ésta emitió un leve brillo - ¿ves? Hace tiempo leí algo de ellos en un libro.

Lucy notó como sus piernas fallaban, se envolvió la tripa con los brazos instintivamente, pero su abultada tripa no estaba allí. No pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Quería volver a casa.

- Lu-chan, no llores por favor - la animó Levy estrechando una de sus manos entre las de ella – en la nota ponía algo de que habían podido reconstruir el espejo. ¡Tal vez aún tengamos alguna oportunidad!

- En Fairy tail nunca nos rendimos – le dijo Erza sonriendo.

Lucy las miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió, sabía que podía confiar en su gremio. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sacó una de sus llaves.

- ¡Puerta del reloj, yo te abro! – acto seguido Horologium apareció ante las 3 magas – podemos usar a Horologium para guardar todas las piezas del espejo.

- Encantado de ayudar – dijo Horologium.

Las tres magas se pusieron a la tarea y pronto tuvieron todos los trozos que pudieron encontrar recogidos en el interior del espíritu.

- Creo que ya tenemos todos los trozos – anunció Erza frotándose la frente con el dorso de la mano.

- Sí… de momento ya no podemos hacer nada más. Gracias de nuevo a las dos – dijo Lucy con una reverencia.

Pero de repente Lucy notó un pinchazo en su barriga que hizo que se doblara agarrándose el abdomen con fuerza, preocupando a sus dos compañeras.

- ¡Lucy! – gritaron ambas agarrándola para evitar que cayera.

- ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Erza. Lucy asintió.

- Son cosas del embarazo, no os preocupéis – dijo con una sonrisa triste – Gracias.

- No es necesario que nos lo agradezcas tanto Lu-chan – dijo la pequeña maga peliazul mientras salían de la pequeña habitación – aún no hemos hecho nada. Pero será mejor que te acompañemos a casa. ¿Crees que Horologium podría llevar los trozos de cristal a la biblioteca del gremio? Allí fue donde encontré la nota y donde están los libros sobre la magia de espejo – Lucy asintió.

- ¿Horologium?

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy hacia allí – dijo el espíritu. Acto seguido emprendió su marcha dejando atrás un sonido de tic tac.

- ¡Procura ser discreto! – le gritó Levy desde la lejanía. Horologium levantó la mano para indicar que la había oído – Pues será mejor que vayamos a tu casa Lu-chan, así podrás descansar cuanto antes.

Las 3 magas emprendieron el camino al apartamento de Lucy sin percatarse de que desde las sombras del callejón alguien las observaba detenidamente.

- Pequeñas magas entrometidas – dijo una retorcida anciana – no permitiré que os interpongáis en mi camino – y acto seguido con un chasquido desapareció junto a las sombras del callejón.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa chicas, ya estoy mucho mejor – dijo Lucy al llegar frente a la puerta de su apartamento – Espero que Natsu no haya… – pero interrumpió sus palabras al oír unos fuertes gritos del interior de la casa.

Lucy se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su casa y las 3 magas entraron inmediatamente a ver que es lo que sucedía.

- No voy a permitir que digas que soy un debilucho, cabeza ahumada – decía Gajeel agarrando a Natsu por el chaleco.

- Ni yo voy a permitir que digas que sólo sirvo para encender hogueras – gritaba Natsu en tono amenazador.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – grito Lucy al ver la escena – ¡Si vais a pelear hacedlo fuera de mi casa! – dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

- Lucee, Gajeel ha dicho que el hierro es mejor que el fuego y no puedo permitirlo – dijo Natsu chocando su cabeza contra la de Gajeel.

- ¡El hierro es mucho mejor que el fuego!

- ¡El fuego es más fuerte que el hierro!

Y empezaron a gruñirse hasta que Mizu rompió a llorar.

- ¡Qué molesto! – dijo Gajeel ante los gritos de la niña.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? – le espetó Levy.

Erza se acercó a ambos magos y les propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Callaos los dos! ¡Aquí la mejor soy yo! – dijo dirigiéndoles una sombría mirada llena de amenazas.

- ¡Aye! – gritaron ambos, cosa que pareció divertir a Mizu e hizo que se calmara.

- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Gajeel.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces en casa de Lucy, Gajeel? – le preguntó Levy con tono de reproche.

- Simplemente te estaba buscando, pero eres tan pequeñaja que he tenido que buscarte por todas partes hasta poder encontrarte.

- ¡Ya estoy harta de que digas que soy una enana!

- ¿Pero se puede saber por que te pones así? ¡Encima que salgo a buscarte y me preocupo!

- ¡Deberías haberte preocupado por mi antes de haber dicho aquello!

- ¡No entiendo que es lo que te molestó tanto!

Los demás magos miraban la escena desde la distancia, sin atreverse a decir nada.

- ¡Qué no lo entiendas es lo que me molesta! – dijo Levy intentando reprimir las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos.

- ¡Las mujeres sois imposibles! ¿Porqué no habláis claro de una vez? – dijo inclinándose hacia la pequeña maga.

Mizu empezó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte.

- ¿¡Otra vez!? – le gritó Gajeel a la niña - ¡Es muy molesto! – pero lo único que consiguió es que aumentara el volumen de los llantos.

- ¡No me gusta este papá! – grito la niña.

- ¡¿Papá?! – Gritaron todos los presentes.

Lucy sintió cómo el color desaparecía de su rostro.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que Levy me ha dado mucha pena al escribir este capítulo, no me gusta que ella y Gajeel discutan :(**

**Siento de nuevo haber tardado, por cierto, si ponéis muchos comentarios esto no volverá a pasar, ya que cuando leo comentarios me siento como una mamá pájaro que tiene que dar de comer a sus hijitos jajaja**

**Hasta pronto!**


	9. Mi olor

**Buenasss queridos lectores, aquí llega su mamá pájaro con un nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Disfrutadlo! ^_^ es más largo de lo normal.**

**Guest: siii, yo también sufría ****mientras lo escribía, menos mal que en el futuro se quieren mucho :3**

**Guest: no sufras más, aquí llega el siguiente capi :P**

**deader16: fuuuum aquí llego volando con tu comida favorita: ¡nuevo capítulo! XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Mi olor**

Lucy caía y caía, cada vez el suelo estaba más y más cerca, estiró sus brazos hacia delante para intentar amortiguar el golpe…

La maga estelar se incorporó respirando agitadamente en la cama, ¿dónde estaba?, pensó mirando hacia todas partes, no identificaba aquel lugar. Se puso una mano en la frente, había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla en la que volvía a caer a través del espejo, pero nunca llegaba a ninguna parte.

Notó algo caliente a su lado y se sonrojó fuertemente al comprobar que se trataba de Natsu, que estaba durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella, bastante cerca cabía decir.

De repente, todas las memorias se agolparon en la mente de Lucy, el espejo, su extraño viaje al futuro y los momentos que había experimentado con aquel Natsu.

Se quedó mirando a su compañero, ¿realmente estaba bien lo que habían hecho?, en aquel momento Lucy se sintió muy egoísta, Natsu no era su marido… bueno… aún. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar pensar en aquello, necesitaba apaciguar sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama mirando por última vez al pelirosa.

- Lucee – susurró en sueños, cosa que hizo que Lucy se pusiera tan roja como el pelo de Erza. ¿Acaso estaba soñando con ella? No… seguramente estuviera pensando en la otra Lucy… su esposa, pensó Lucy con algo de tristeza.

Miró sus ropas, llevaba puesta una camiseta ancha y unas mallas negras, seguramente fuera haría algo de frío. Buscó algo de abrigo y encontró una capa azul celeste colgada al lado de la puerta y se la puso, se calzó las primeras zapatillas que encontró y abrió la puerta con sigilo.

El aire de la noche la golpeó como una ola, sin duda aquello la ayudaría a calmar su mente. Cerró la puerta tras ella y echó a andar sin rumbo.

- Aún no puedo creer que actuara de aquella manera, ¿en qué estaba pensando? – se dijo a si misma alarmada – esto no va a durar para siempre, será mejor que no te encapriches con este Natsu, en cuanto vuelvas al presente él volverá a ignorarte como siempre – cerró sus puños intentado reprimir las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos al recordar como el Natsu de su tiempo no mostraba ni el más mínimo interés en ella, y ella como una tonta se había enamorado irremediablemente de él… típico.

Pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Lucy-sama – Juvia la estaba saludando desde la lejanía. Pronto ella y Gray se situaron a su lado – Lucy-sama, Juvia se pregunta qué haces aquí a estas horas, ¿ocurre algo? – pero Lucy no prestó atención a sus palabras, se limitó a mirar estupefacta como Gray estaba agarrando de la cintura a Juvia y le plantaba un tierno beso en la mejilla – Esto… ¿Lucy?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Nada, no ocurre nada, simplemente no podía dormir y he salido a pasear un poco.

- Seguro que el cabeza ceniza no te deja dormir con sus ronquidos – señaló el mago de hielo.

- Gray-sama no digas esas cosas – lo reprimió Juvia.

- Sólo es una broma cariño – ¿Cariño? Lucy abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella palabra.

- Hm bueno, Juvia quiere saber si a Lucy le ha molestado.

- ¿Ehh? no no, no te preocupes. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí a estas horas? – pregunto la maga estelar.

- Juvia acaba de volver de una misión con Gray-sama – dijo sonriendo a su compañero – ahora íbamos al gremio a notificar a Mira que todo había salido bien.

- ¡Oh! Me alegro de que todo saliera bien – afirmó Lucy ya que en aquel momento no se le ocurría nada más.

- Por supuesto que todo ha salido bien, nadie puede con Juvia y conmigo, cuando unimos nuestros poderes nos convertimos en uno, era el destino que nos enamoráramos – Lucy no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca del mago de hielo, en su tiempo evitaba a su acosadora Juvia a toda costa, ¿acaso Juvia había llevado acabo su plan de hipnotizarlo?

- Gray-sama, no digas esas cosas, que haces sonrojar a Juvia – el mago de hielo la miró con una media sonrisa, e inmediatamente se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

Lucy abrió la boca incrédula ante la situación. Juvia y Gray seguían besándose, ignorándola completamente, aquel futuro acabaría por volverla loca.

- Te quiero, Juvia-chan – dijo Gray a una sonrojada Juvia.

- Yo también te quiero, Gray-sama.

- Yo más.

- No, yo mucho más.

- Ejem ejem – Lucy se aclaró la garganta en un intento por llamar la atención. Juvia dirigió su vista hacia ella e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

- Perdona Lucy – dijo el mago de hielo pasándose una mano por el pelo – es que Juvia cuando se sonroja se me hace irresistible – Lucy simplemente rió nerviosamente.

- Juvia se pregunta si Lucy se dirige también al gremio – dijo Juvia aún sonrojada intentando cambiar de tema – tal vez podemos ir contigo, no es seguro que vayas sola por la calle a estas horas en tu estado – Lucy alzó una de sus cejas ¿Estado? ¿Qué estado?

- Juvia tiene razón – señaló Gray - ¿Por cierto, que tal está el pequeño Ryuu?

¿Ryuu?, pensó Lucy con una mano en la barbilla. ¡Ah si! El sobrino de Levy, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con ese niño? Recordó que Levy dijo que había viajado al pasado a través del espejo junto a su hija y su cuerpo se tensó.

- ¿Está todo bien Lucy? – preguntó la maga de agua preocupada.

- Sí sí, supongo que estará bien – dijo con una risita nerviosa. Sus dos compañeros se miraron extrañados. Era mejor que Lucy cambiara de tema antes de que le hicieran más preguntas – Gracias por ofreceros a acompañarme, la verdad es que sí que me dirigía al gremio, ¿vamos? – dijo empezando a andar. Los dos magos la siguieron levantando sus hombros en señal de interrogación – Bueno, ¿qué tal si mientras vamos me contáis algo sobre la misión?

Ambos magos sonrieron mientras empezaron a relatar cada uno de los detalles de la misión.

- … y así fue como le dimos una paliza a aquél tipo – terminó de relatar Gray junto a las puertas del gremio – no habría podido sin ti mi amor.

- Yo tampoco habría podido sin ti.

- Eres todo lo que necesito.

Lucy rodó los ojos. ¡Oh no! Ahí van otra vez…

- Vaaaya, pues si que era interesante – dijo Lucy fingiendo interés, cosa que pareció contentar a sus dos compañeros, que le sonrieron ampliamente.

Los 3 se encaminaron al interior del gremio, que a aquellas horas de la madrugada estaba más bien vacío, únicamente había unos cuantos miembros dormidos a causa de la borrachera sobre las mesas y una sonriente Mira saludándolos desde la barra. Lucy le devolvió el saludo, Mira-san estaba tan hermosa como siempre, aquellos 10 años parecían no haber pasado para ella.

Lucy vio como sus dos compañeros se dirigieron a la barra dándose besos, y decidió que sería mejor mirar hacia otra parte. Se topó con las escaleras del gremio, y pensó que tal vez era buena idea ir a la biblioteca, quizás podría examinar de nuevo el espejo que había causado que su vida se trastornara por completo.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies, temiendo con lo que se iba a encontrar arriba. Con un suspiro subió el último escalón y entró decidida por la puerta de la biblioteca. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el espejo, y se quedó sorprendida al ver a su pequeña amiga peliazul leyendo un pesado volumen sentada al lado del espejo.

- ¿Levy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Levy levantó la mirada al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¡Ah! Lu-chan, simplemente estaba intentando indagar un poco más sobre nuestro amigo – dijo palmeando el espejo - ¿Y tú, que haces aquí?

- Salí a tomar el aire y me he encontrando con Gray y Juvia que me han acompañado hacia aquí.

- Madre mía… seguro que habrás vomitado azúcar, a veces son demasiado…. mimosos – dijo mientras sacaba la lengua en señal de asco. Lucy volvió a reír ante las palabras, la descripción había sido bastante acertada.

- Me han preguntado sobre tu sobrino – esta vez Lucy tenia el semblante serio.

- Mi… ¿sobrino?

- Sí, tu sobrino Ryuu.

- ¡Oh! Sí… mi sobrino.

- Lo siento mucho Levy, por mi culpa tu hija y tu sobrino han desaparecido – las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos – Levy bajó la mirada, claramente estaba preocupada.

- Lu-chan, ya te lo dije, nada de esto es culpa tuya, en todo caso es culpa mía, por dejar el espejo donde no debía.

Lucy se fijó en la venda que cubría la pierna de su amiga.

- ¿Cómo va la herida de tu pierna? – preguntó señalando la venda- ¿No deberías estar descansando? ¿Sabe Gajeel que estás aquí?

- Lu-chan estoy bien, fue un simple corte sin importancia – dijo con una sonrisa - es más importante investigar todo lo que podamos. Y… - levantó una de sus cejas - ¿Sabe Natsu que estás aquí?

Lucy dirigió su mirada al suelo. Levy había dado en el clavo.

- Ya veo… - señaló la maga peliazul – entonces estamos igual – dijo mientras reía. Al ver que su amiga no reía con ella se preocupó - ¿Lu-chan, ocurre algo con Natsu?

Lucy se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se arrodilló en el suelo.

- Levy… yo… soy una egoísta – dijo entre sollozos. Levy levantó una ceja.

- ¿Egoísta? – se levantó dejando a un lado el libro y se sentó junto a su amiga - ¿Por qué?

- Yo… no quiero volver – las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Levy abrió mucho los ojos cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.

- ¿No quieres volver? No lo entiendo Lu-chan.

- Si vuelvo… Natsu volverá a ignorarme, a ser indiferente frente a mí, a tratarme como una simple amiga.

- Entiendo… ¡Un momento! Eso significa que ha ocurrido algo con el Natsu de aquí – Lucy se sonrojó, a su amiga no se le podía ocultar nada.

- Bueno… - su sonrojo iba aumentando – algo sí ha ocurrido… vi una foto de nuestra boda y Natsu intentó consolarme y… terminé besándole.

- Maldito Natsu, se va a enterar – amenazó levantando uno de sus puños – aprovechándose de mi dulce Lucy – la maga estelar sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga – Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así que… bueno, aún siendo tu marido voy a matar a Natsu por no tener cuidado – dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

- Fue culpa mía Levy, por ser una egoísta – se volvió a cubrir la cara con las manos.

- Lu-chan, tú no eres egoísta, estás enamorada, que no es lo mismo, una no elige de quien se enamora, sino fíjate en mí, enamorada del temible dragon slayer de hierro. O acaso no recuerdas que tú no eras la única ignorada – Lucy rió ante los recuerdos de los intentos de su amiga por conquistar a Gajeel.

- No es lo mismo… Natsu es como un niño, al menos Gajeel se comportaba como un adulto. Levy – Lucy la miró directamente a los ojos- ¿cómo fue? Tengo miedo – dijo abrazando sus piernas- Quiero decir, si vuelvo al pasado, ¿cómo puedo saber que éste es mi futuro? Tengo miedo de estropearlo y que Natsu siga ignorándome para siempre. No quiero terminar sola, viendo como Natsu se aleja de mí.

- Lu-chan – Levy puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga - ¿Cómo alguien no iba a enamorarse de ti? Eres guapa, dulce y tienes un gran corazón. Simplemente no debes rendirte, nadie dijo que estar enamorada fuera algo fácil.

- Levy, tú sabes que ocurrió, al menos dime cuánto tiempo he de esperar – dijo con desesperación.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo? En mi opinión es más divertido si lo averiguas por ti misma. Si todos supiéramos que va a ocurrir la vida sería muy aburrida y dejaríamos de emocionarnos por las pequeñas cosas – le dirigió una sincera sonrisa a su amiga Lucy – Además, el futuro es impredecible, aunque te contara lo que yo se, tal vez eso haría que todo fuera diferente.

Lucy sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero aún así eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

- Aquí ya está todo hecho. Qué hay de la emoción de conseguir las cosas por ti misma, ¿no te gustaría poder construir tus propios recuerdos junto a Natsu? Tu primera cita, tu primer beso, el primer te quiero, las primeras caricias, el día de tu boda… - Lucy sonrió al pensar en todas aquellas cosas – vaya, por fin sonríes. Lu-chan, créeme, todo saldrá bien.

- ¡LEVY! ¡Maldita sea! – el dragon slayer de hierro apareció con la respiración agitada frente a ellas.

- Vaya, me han descubierto… - dijo con una risita a su amiga mientras rodaba sus ojos – Gajeel, ya te he dicho que me encuentro bien, no soy una inválida – suspiró mientras dirigía su mirada a Gajeel.

- ¿Te parece normal escaparte de la cama en mitad de la noche? – Lucy dirigió la vista hacia otro lado, ella había hecho lo mismo – Me tenías muy preocupado.

- ¿Me hubieras dejado venir si te hubiera preguntado? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Vamos – dijo alzando a Levy del suelo – Wendy dijo que volvieras a pasarte hoy por su consulta para que te volviera a revisar el corte.

- Esta bien… siento haberte preocupado, simplemente vine a leer a ver si podía averiguar algo más… no podía dormir – Gajeel la miró con una mirada llena de cariño.

- Lo se… - Levy le dio un tierno beso. Lucy sintió una punzada de envidia al ver aquello.

– Lu-chan, será mejor que vuelvas tu también a casa, Natsu también estará preocupado – Lucy asintió y siguió con la mirada a sus dos compañeros mientras salían juntos de la biblioteca.

Se levantó también del suelo y bajó las escaleras en silencio, el gremio ya estaba más lleno, pero no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, así que salió sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás sin llamar la atención.

Caminó hacia su apartamento meditando las palabras de Levy, construir sus propios recuerdos… realmente le estaba robando la vida a su yo del futuro. Seguramente su otro yo estaría deseando volver junto a Natsu. ¿Habría besado ella también al Natsu de su tiempo? Al pensar en aquello se puso celosa sin saber porqué.

Dobló la esquina y llegó a la calle donde estaba su apartamento.

- ¡Lucee! – Natsu llegó corriendo desde la puerta de su casa y la abrazó. Lucy se sonrojó al instante - ¿Dónde estabas? Me asusté mucho cuando me desperté y no te vi por ninguna parte.

- No podía dormir… y fui a dar una vuelta.

- Volvamos a casa, hace frío – a Lucy le rugió la tripa, aún no había desayunado y tenía hambre – Además, parece que alguien tiene hambre – afirmó Natsu con una sonrisa a una sonrojada Lucy.

Cuando entraron al apartamento Natsu se dirigió a la cocina.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – le preguntó.

- Lo que sea… - Lucy notó que Happy no estaba por ninguna parte - ¿Y Happy?

- Aún duerme como un tronco – dijo con una risita Natsu – Le sirvió un trozo de pastel y un vaso de zumo a Lucy – Siento que no sea mucho – se disculpó con una mano en la nuca - Normalmente eres tu la que cocina, de hecho ese pastel lo hiciste tu antes de… bueno… ya me entiendes – dijo sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Ya veo… – Lucy se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca – Está delicioso – afirmó mientras le sonreía a Natsu de vuelta.

- Me alegro que te guste – la sonrisa de Natsu se hizo más grande.

- Hmm… - Lucy titubeó un poco - ¿La echas de menos?

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Natsu sin comprender.

- A tu esposa – dijo finalmente bajando la mirada.

- Oh… por supuesto – Aquellas palabras le dolieron a Lucy, aunque ya se las esperaba – Igual que te echaré a ti de menos cuando vuelvas a casa – Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿A mí?

- Claro – asintió con una de sus características sonrisas. Lucy no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, Natsu siempre le conseguía sacar una sonrisa – Seguro que mi yo del pasado también te hecha de menos.

- Lo dudo… - susurró Lucy, olvidando que Natsu era un dragon slayer y la podía escuchar perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Ehh? – titubeó una sorprendida Lucy, que no esperaba que la hubiera escuchado – Bueno… no creo ni que se haya dado cuenta de que no estoy – dijo finalmente.

- No consiento que digas eso Lucee – Lucy lo miró sorprendido, Natsu nunca le había hablado así – Por supuesto que me habré dado cuenta. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos – Lucy desvió la mirada, es verdad que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero no de la forma que ella quería, simplemente eran amigos. Aunque nunca se atrevería a decirle aquello a Natsu – Lucee, olvidas una cosa – la maga estelar volvió a mirar a su compañero – soy un dragon slayer, y estoy seguro que mi otro yo a estas alturas habrá notado algo extraño.

- ¿Algo extraño? – preguntó Lucy intentando entender a que se refería.

- Tu olor, no es el mismo. No todo el mundo se daría cuenta de ello, sólo cuando pasas mucho tiempo junto a alguien puedes notar si su olor es diferente – explicó Natsu mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Mi… ¿olor? – dijo Lucy sorprendida.

* * *

**Chan chan chan!**

**Así que Natsu no era tan tonto como parecía. Jujuju, veremos que ocurre con el olor de Lucy.**

**Por cierto, se que me repito, pero adoro cuando Gajeel se preocupa por Levy, es tan adoreibol .**

**Hasta pronto pajarillos, no olvidéis dejar reviews para que vuestra mamá pájaro vuelva pronto a alimentaros.**


	10. Quema

**¡Ya he vuelto!**

***empiezan a echarle tomates**

**Lo seeeee... me he saltado una semana . Esque... los días pasan tasan rápido. ¡Vuestra mamá pájaro os lo compensará!**

**Por cierto, gracias por las lindas reviews pajaritos :3**

**jpas9304**** Muchas gracias por tus palabras . Jijii es verdad que Natsu es un verdadero pillo, pero ¿qué no haría él por su querida Lucy? Gracias por favoritearme**

**mikori****: gracias como siempre por leer ^_^ veremos que ocurre con Lucy, la pobre ya tiene bastantes problemas *-***

**Brenxitha chan****: debo decir que me encantan las reviews como la tuya, que me ayudan a mejorar :) En cuanto a la edad debo decir que Lucy si que nota algo raro cuándo ve a Levy y a Gajeel por primera vez, y también ve a Natsu más maduro. Pero en mi defensa he de decir que la pobre estaba en shock y puede que algunas cosas se le pasaran por alto :P Me alegro que ya no te genere ruido, lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro ^_^ Y me alegra mucho que la historia en si te guste. Tengo pensado introducir a Erza del futuro en el próximo capítulo, ¿quién sabe si se habrá vuelto más terrorífica? jajaja**

**Franco: Lo sientoooooooo .**

**miriblackgm: muchas gracias! yo amo vuestras reviews ^_^**

**deader16****: Pio pio pio, aquí llega tu comida *le entrega el nuevo capítulo**

**¡Y ahora a disfrutar se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Quema**

_Anteriormente…_

_- ¿Se puede saber que haces en casa de Lucy, Gajeel? – le preguntó Levy con tono de reproche._

_- Simplemente te estaba buscando, pero eres tan pequeñaja que he tenido que buscarte por todas partes hasta poder encontrarte._

_- ¡Ya estoy harta de que digas que soy una enana! _

_- ¿Pero se puede saber por que te pones así? ¡Encima que salgo a buscarte y me preocupo!_

_- ¡Deberías haberte preocupado por mi antes de haber dicho aquello!_

_- ¡No entiendo que es lo que te molestó tanto!_

_Los demás magos miraban la escena desde la distancia, sin atreverse a decir nada._

_- ¡Qué no lo entiendas es lo que me molesta! – dijo Levy intentando reprimir las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos._

_- ¡Las mujeres sois imposibles! ¿Porqué no habláis claro de una vez? – dijo inclinándose hacia la pequeña maga. _

_Mizu empezó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte._

_- ¿¡Otra vez!? – le gritó Gajeel a la niña - ¡Es muy molesto! – pero lo único que consiguió es que aumentara el volumen de los llantos._

_- ¡No me gusta este papá! – grito la niña._

_- ¡¿Papá?! – Gritaron todos los presentes._

_Lucy sintió cómo el color desaparecía de su rostro._

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. La niña seguía llorando incontroladamente y todos los presentes la estaban mirando sorprendidos por sus palabras.

Lucy se acercó a la niña y se agachó a su lado.

- Vamos Mizu, no llores – la intentó consolar mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y la abrazaba contra su pecho, cosa que pareció calmar a la pequeña – Mizu, ¿quieres que la tía Lucy te prepare un chocolate? Pero a cambio tienes que dejar de llorar ¿vale? – la niña la miró con los ojos llorosos y asintió – Así me gusta – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también quiero uno! – Ryuu le estaba tirando de la manga.

- Está bien, vamos a prepararlo.

Lucy cogió a ambos niños de las manos y evitó mirar a sus compañeros a los ojos.

- Esto… disculpadme un momento, ahora vengo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina con ambos niños.

La maga empezó a preparar el chocolate en silencio, sentía todas las miradas clavadas en ella. Por suerte Lucy siempre guardaba los ingredientes en el mismo sitio. Sacó dos tazas y vertió el chocolate en ellas. El silencio que reinaba la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- No os vayáis a quemar – les dijo a los niños con una sonrisa mientras les servía el chocolate caliente. Ambos niños sonrieron y asintieron satisfechos.

Lucy tragó fuertemente y se dirigió a la parte de la casa donde se encontraban sus compañeros, al menos había tenido un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo que decir.

- Lucy, ¿desde cuándo tienes hijos? – preguntó Erza toda sonrojada. La pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes.

- ¿Ehhhh? – la maga estelar casi cae al suelo de la impresión, no esperaba que Erza fuera tan directa. Se acercó a la pelirroja – N-no son mis hijos – dijo con un susurro – son los hijos de una prima, los estoy cuidando por un tiempo – una sonrisita nerviosa se le escapó sin querer.

- Ya veo… - declaró Erza mientras dirigía su mirada a los niños, quienes bebían animadamente el chocolate. Parecía ¿decepcionada?

- ¿Gajeel? – Levy estaba delante del dragon slayer de hierro, sacudiéndole la mano delante de su cara, como intentando llamar su atención.

- Pa…pa…pa…pa – balbuceaba. Repentinamente miró a Lucy y ésta se asustó, ya que tenía la mirada completamente ida.

- Creo que se ha quedado en shock – explicó Levy mientras suspiraba.

Lucy rió nerviosamente.

- Bueno veréis es que el marido de mi prima se parece bastante a Gajeel y pues Mizu le ha cogido cariño supongo que por el parecido – intentó explicar entre susurros - Y bueno… ya sabéis como son los niños, a veces dicen cosas – Lucy rogó en su interior que se creyeran aquella mentira.

- Entonces esa niña tendrá un padre muy apuesto – las palabras de Gajeel hicieron que todos se voltearan hacia él. La maga estelar suspiró alividada.

- Por fin te has recuperado – le recriminó Levy – No puedo creer que te haya afectado tanto que una niña te haya llamado papá – Gajeel rió.

- Que va… si no me ha afectado… que vamos a hacer si tiene un padre tan apuesto como yo. Es normal que sienta admiración hacia mi – dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura y riendo de nuevo.

Levy suspiró y se acercó a Lucy.

- Será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca ahora que ya estás en casa. Te avisaré si averiguo algo – esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que sólo Lucy la oyera. Lucy asintió.

Lucy observó cómo se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¡Espera enana! – le gritó Gajeel – Iré contigo.

- No Gajeel, no quiero que me acompañes, y ni se te ocurra seguirme. Tengo cosas que hacer. Yo sola – Levy no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Levy miró a los niños con curiosidad antes de abrir la puerta.

Gajeel la observó mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, sin atreverse a contestar o a moverse.

- Pues entonces te vienes conmigo – sentenció Erza poniéndole una mano en el hombro – ¡Y tú también! – señaló a Natsu.

- ¿Quééééé? – dijeron ambos al unísiono.

- Ni hablar, yo me quedo con Lucee – Erza fulminó a Natsu con la mirada.

- Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer – otra mirada asesina de Erza, esta vez a Gajeel.

- Si no venís voluntariamente, os llevaré a la fuerza – un aura asesina rodeaba el cuerpo de Erza.

Natsu y Gajeel corrieron a esconderse pero Erza fue más rápida y los agarró de la parte trasera de sus camisetas.

- ¡Bien, pues nos vamos! – declaró mientras ambos magos intentaban zafarse de su agarre – Lucy, ¿estarás bien sola?

- ¿Eh? Sí sí no te preocupes – los dos magos le lanzaban miradas de ayuda pero Lucy no se atrevía a contradecir los deseos de su amiga pelirroja - ¿Y dónde te los llevas? – preguntó con miedo.

- Mira me encargó que comprara ingredientes para la tarta de fresas y necesito ayuda – respondió con una sonrisa. Lucy le sonrió de vuelta. Conocía a Erza y lo mucho que le gustaba aquella tarta, así que seguramente su amiga se iba a asegurar de comprar ingredientes suficientes para una buena temporada.

Erza se dirigió a la puerta tras despedirse de Lucy. Natsu estiró los brazos hacia su compañera intentando que lo rescatara, pero ésta simplemente se despidió de él con un gesto de su mano y observó cómo desaparecían por la puerta. Realmente los compadecía, pero ella no era rival para Erza.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde se lleva la tía Erza a papá? Pensé que se iba a quedar un rato más a jugar – Ryuu miró a Lucy entristecido.

Lucy se acercó a ambos niños y se sentó junto a ellos.

- No te preocupes por papá, volverás a verlo antes de lo que tú crees – dijo con una sonrisa a su hijo. Pero en su interior no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, ella deseaba volver a su casa, a su tiempo, a su vida. Abrazó a los dos pequeños niños con fuerza – Todo irá bien – susurró. Ambos niños la miraron sin comprender - ¿Qué os parece si salimos al parque y cenamos hamburguesa los tres juntos?

- Sííííííí – gritaron ambos niños. Ryuu pensó que tenían suerte de que a su madre se le hubiera pasado el enfado de antes.

Lucy cogió sus llaves y su bolso y salieron cerrando tras de ellos la puerta del apartamento.

Pasaron un buen rato en un parque cercano jugando con el pequeño Plue, al que Lucy había invocado. Lucy decidió que el que ella estuviera preocupada, no era suficiente motivo para permitir que aquellos niños no siguieran divirtiéndose y sintiéndose como en casa.

Cuándo se hizo hora de cenar se dirigieron a una hamburguesería, muertos de hambre.

- Será el menú 3 para mí y 2 menús infantiles – le indicó Lucy al camarero.

- Muy bien – contestó éste con una reverencia, y acto seguido se alejó con el pedido.

- Tiene usted unos niños preciosos – una anciana se había parado junto a su mesa – Seguro que son unos angelitos – ambos niños le sonrieron angelicalmente.

- ¡Qué va! No se crea… en verdad son unos pequeños crea problemas – los dos niños la fulminaron con la mirada, cosa que hizo que Lucy riera.

- Pues entonces tenga cuidado, no me gustaría que a estos angelitos les ocurriera nada – dijo sin apartar la vista de los niños – Bueno – añadió antes de que Lucy pudiera decir nada – que os aproveche la comida – se despidió al tiempo que les servían las hamburguesas.

Lucy se sintió inquieta cuando la anciana pronunció aquellas palabras, pero decidió apartar ese sentimiento e ignorarlo, tenía una hamburguesa que disfrutar.

Cuanto terminaron de comer se dirigieron de nuevo al apartamento.

- Buahh – exclamó Lucy por el camino – estoy llena. ¿Estaban ricas las hamburguesas verdad? – ambos niños asintieron.

- ¡A papá seguro que le habría encantado! – Ryuu le dedicó una sonrisa idéntica a las de su padre.

- Tu padre hubiera engullido más de 30 hamburguesas – rio Lucy.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento abrió la puerta y ambos niños entraron corriendo. Lucy miró el reloj de su muñeca.

- ¡Pero que tarde es! Será mejor que nos acostemos o mañana no podremos levantarnos.

- Aún no mamá – se quejó Ryuu – Además, papá aún no ha vuelto.

- Papá se ha ido de misión y no vendrá hoy – inventó Lucy. Su hijo hizo un puchero.

- ¿Cuándo podré ir de misión con papá?

- Cuando aprendas a controlar tus poderes – Ryuu bajó la cabeza derrotado, era verdad que aún no controlaba muy bien sus poderes de fuego, heredados de su padre – algún día seré tan fuerte como papá – aseguró. Lucy le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió.

- Estoy segura. Pero eso será otro día, ahora hay que ir a dormir – Lucy miró hacia su habitación esperando encontrarse con las 2 habituales camas, pero en lugar de eso únicamente estaba su cama individual. Problema número 1.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá el tío Gajeel a por Mizu? – Problema número 2. Pensó Lucy.

- Estoo… - se agachó al lado de Mizu – tus padres han dejado que te quedes hoy a dormir con nosotros hoy, así mañana podremos seguir jugando desde bien temprano.

- ¡Síííí! – exclamó Ryuu - ¿podremos seguir jugando al juego de los magos guerreros?

- Claro – sonrió Lucy. Se encaminó con ambos niños a la cama – Como sois dos, vosotros dormiréis hoy aquí juntos, ¿vale? – los dos niños asintieron satisfechos y subieron a la cama.

- Mamá, cuéntanos alguna historia sobre Fairy tail.

- Pero si papá ya os ha contado una antes, y por lo que parece os lo habéis pasado muy bien, aunque creo recordar que estabais castigados – dijo levantando las cejas.

- Venga mamá, fue sin querer… sólo una… - puso cara de cachorrillo. Lucy suspiró.

- Está bien…. Hubo una vez – empezó a relatar – en los grandes juegos mágicos, había una prueba en una casa encantada llena de demonios muy fuertes– los niños la miraban con gran atención – y la tía Erza fue la encargada de hacer frente a aquella prueba. El narrador dijo que la prueba consistía en que cada equipo eliminara el mayor número de demonios, para ello cada equipo tendría que ir eligiendo en cada ronda a cuántos querían enfrentarse. Pues bien, la tía Erza fue la primera en elegir contra cuantos demonios se quería enfrentar.

- ¿Y a cuántos eligió? – Lucy sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

- A todos, a los 100 demonios.

- ¡Woaa! – exclamaron los niños con asombro - ¿Y ganó?

- Por supuesto, ¿acaso no conoces a la tía Erza? Incluso vuestros padres le tienen miedo – dijo con una risita – ¡Y ahora a dormir! – les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y los arropó.

- Algún día ganaré a la tía Erza – dijo Ryuu entre bostezos.

- Estoy segura – Lucy le acarició el pelo – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches mamá.

Lucy se alejó de la cama, esa noche le tocaría dormir en el sillón, al menos era bastante cómodo. Se dirigió al armario a buscar algo que le pudiera servir de pijama y por suerte encontró una camisola que le podría servir de camisón.

Empezó a desvestirse, pero una punzada de dolor la hizo doblarse por la mitad y ahogar un grito, el mismo dolor que había sentido en la habitación del callejón. Desde entonces se sentía muy cansada y débil. Decidió deshacer el hechizo de cambio de aspecto y su abultada tripa volvió a aparecer, puso las manos sobre ella con cariño.

- ¿Algo no va bien pequeño? – le preguntó en un susurro, jadeando por el dolor.

Se puso la camisola y se dirigió al sillón tambaleándose, dispuesta a intentar dormir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- ¡Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé! – exclamó Levy arrojando otro libro al montón que tenía al lado.

Se levantó del suelo de la biblioteca del gremio y estiró sus piernas, las tenía entumecidas de permanecer tanto tiempo sentada, intentando averiguar algo sobre el maldito espejo y su complicada magia.

- Lo siento Lu-chan, hago todo lo que puedo – susurró para si misma mirando los montones de libros esparcidos por el suelo. Miró los trozos de espejo que había traído Horologium y cogió uno con la mano– ¡Decidme algo ya no se que… - pero se detuvo al oír un ruido proveniente de la ventana - ¿Gajeel eres tú? Te dije que no me siguieras – Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de par en par, pero para su sorpresa no encontró a nadie fuera – Qué extraño, juraría que había oído algo – de repente cayó en la cuenta de la oscuridad que reinaba en el exterior del gremio - ¡¿Pero que hora es?! – miró el reloj de su muñeca - ¿ya es tan tarde? – de nuevo había perdido la noción del tiempo leyendo - Debería irme a casa… – miró los trozos de espejo y los libros – No es seguro que deje todo esto por aquí, hay demasiados fisgones en este gremio – suspiró pensando en cierto pelinegro.

Se dirigió a un pequeño perchero de la pared y recogió su bolso mágico. Se trataba de un pequeño bolso cuyo en cuyo interior cabían todos los libros que Levy quisiera llevar. Le resultaba especialmente útil para trasladar libros de la biblioteca a su casa.

Recogió el montón de libros que le quedaban por revisar y los guardó en el bolso.

- Será mejor que me lleve esto también a casa, allí podré estudiarlo más a fondo – dijo esto mientras metía los trozos de espejo dentro del pequeño bolso.

Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca y bajó las escaleras. Ya era muy tarde pero aún quedaban algunos miembros festejando la nueva relación de Evergreen y Elfman. Saludó a algunos de ellos con la mano y salió del gremio sin detenerse a hablar con ninguno de ellos, seguramente habrían bebido de más.

La noche engulló su pequeño cuerpo mientras recorría las calles camino a Fairy Hills sin percatarse de que una sombra la seguía de cerca.

Levy apretó el paso y agarró el pequeño bolso contra su pecho, por algún motivo empezaba a sentirse inquieta.

- Pequeña entrometida – dijo una voz profunda desde las sombras de una de las calles desiertas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó Levy asustada hacia las sombras del callejón. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risita –¡Sal de ahí y muéstrate! ¡Yo… yo… no te tengo miedo! – exclamó no muy convencida.

- No me hagas reír – una anciana emergió de las sombras para sorpresa de Levy – Entrégame ese bolso que llevas y te prometo que no sufrirás demasiado.

- ¿El…el bolso? – preguntó apretando más el bolso contra su pecho – Solamente llevo un pequeño monedero, pero te advierto que no llevo muchas jewells– mintió.

- ¿Jewells? – rió de nuevo – Las jewells no me importan. ¡Dame el bolso ahora y te dejaré ir con vida! – extendió la mano hacia ella.

- ¡No!

Levy echó a correr para intentar perder de vista a aquella anciana pero no se hubo alejado mucho cuando un profundo dolor empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, era cómo si toda la piel le quemara.

Gritó de dolor y calló al suelo.

La anciana se estaba acercando a ella con la mano extendida. Aún con el dolor que recorría su cuerpo agarró el bolso con todas sus fuerzas. Era la única pista que tenían para devolver a Lucy a casa… no pensaba entregárselo a aquella anciana tan fácilmente.

- ¿Qué… qué es lo… que quieres? – preguntó entre jadeos por el dolor.

- Quiero que dejes de entrometerte en mi camino. Y ahora si me lo permites me llevaré ese bolso.

- No…

- No creo que estés en condiciones de contradecirme – cerró su mano en un puño y el dolor de Levy se incrementó, su piel ardía por todo su cuerpo. Gritó de nuevo en el suelo, estaba perdiendo su consciencia por el dolor - ¿Duele, verdad? – le susurró a Levy con una risita – Tú has decidido no dármelo por las buenas, así que ahora haré que sufras hasta ver cómo mueres con el mayor dolor posible. No eres tú la que me importa, sino tu querida amiguita Lucy. Tú no sirves para nada, simplemente eres una entrometida.

Levy abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Lu…Lucy? ¿Qué…quieres de ella? No permitiré… que le hagas daño…

- Ya te he dicho que no estás en posición de exigir nada. Una vez tenga esos trozos de espejo tu querida amiguita ya no podrá volver al futuro nunca. ¡Qué pena! – exclamó sarcásticamente – Y ya nada impedirá que siga con mi plan. Y ahora ya basta de charla. ¡Muere!

Levy volvió a gritar. La anciana estiró el brazo para coger el bolso, pero algo la lanzó hacia un lado, y el dolor… se detuvo por fin.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – gritó una voz delante de ella.

- ¿Ga…Gajeel?

- Enana… ¿estás bien? Es muy difícil encontrarte ¿sabes?– Gajeel se agachó a su lado y le levantó la cabeza con cuidado.

La anciana gruñó a lo lejos.

- Esto no termina aquí – susurró antes de ser engullida por las sombras.

- La… anciana… Lucy…– Levy miró hacia todos lados, pero la anciana había desaparecido.

- ¿Pero que te ha hecho? Estás muy malherida – Gajeel la levantó con cuidado y la sujetó en sus brazos.

- Lo… lo siento, las enanas somos… débiles.

- ¡Já! Pues yo no conozco a ninguna enana más valiente ni más intelegente que tú – dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada.

Levy sonrió ante aquellas palabras y acto seguido perdió la conciencia que tanto le había costado mantener.

* * *

**Bueno bueno, parece que la acción comienza. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Esa maldita anciana ¿qué estará tramando? Lo descubriremos en próximos capítulos jijiji**

**Espero vuestras reviews pajarillos, no me tiréis muchos tomates .**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
